College Love Story
by watevacrazygirl
Summary: Title says it all. Not really good in summary, but check it out if you want! *smiles* Undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt posting on fanfiction. It will not be perfect but . . . I hope you guys enjoy it. So, in this story, undertaker will be totally different. I've read undertaker as the mean , cold, heartless guy but in this story , he won't be like that. He will be like caring, funny, loving type of person. So, if you don't like it, I suggest you dont read it then. You have been warned! =) Oh, and fyi, this takes place in a college. So, that means, undertaker is going to be young in this story. So, imagine him as a young/teenage guy then. ^_^ Enjoy! =D Disclaimer: I don't own The Undertaker or other wwe wrestlers.

* * *

><p>"Whatcha drawin?" ask Daniel.<p>

Daniel, is Mark's best friend. They have been friends since high school and now, they are in Remington college. Daniel is an awesome friend though sometimes, he can be quite irritating and blur but none the less, they're still best friends.

"The scenery." Mark simply answered while drawing the scenery that captures his attention at the moment. Currently, they are sitting outside one of the college buildings where the garden is nearby while waiting for their class to start.

Mark loves to draw. Not only that, he loves sports too. Basketball is his passion, so is wrestling. But as of art, thats just his hobby. Mark is born and raised in Houston, Texas. He got 3 siblings name Jackson, Michaels and Nick , Mark is the youngest among them. His passion for basketball is huge that he someday will want to be in the NBA somehow wrestling has gotten his attention now. Though, he will not try to think about his future right now. That is just how he is. He have to think hard on whether he wants to be a basketballer or wrestler.

Daniel just nodded. He knows Mark loves to draw but somehow don't understand how he can draw so nice. He continues to watch Mark draw and looking at the scenery, back and forth.

Once Mark done, he look over at his art. No doubt, he had talent but being an artist is not want he wants to be. "Think I did a good job?" Mark asked, looking at Daniel while adjusting his glasses.

"Of course, you so damn good at it. Maybe someday, you'll teach me how to draw huh?" Daniel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mark shrugs. "Don't think you really like drawing."

"No. No I don't but I can learn new stuffs."

Mark looks at his watch, "Come on, let's go. Class starting soon." Mark said, packing up his stuffs.

Daniel nodded, helping Mark pack his stuffs. Soon, they walking side by side with Mark holding his backpack on his right shoulders and drawing block papers in the other hand. While Daniel had a backpack with him only.

* * *

><p>I told you so that this undertaker is different. ;D And I know that undertaker doesn't wear glasses but my Taker' muse has wild imaginary. So, this is the type of glasses<p>

that taker gonna use in = .com/photos/titlap/3936827307/ . Oh, Disclaimer : and I also don't own that picture. And and and.. I don't live in US, so I don't

really know any states there and hows their college life are. So, maybe it will be more to my college life.

Please Read & Review. I know this is a short chapter but I'll try my best to do a long chapter. =D


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks Souless666 for the review! Oh, yes. Mark is soft spoken guy but he's also big tough guy who doesn't show it until he really really piss off about something. =)_

_Now, off to the next chapter. Enjoy! Please do read and review. Thank you. ~~ Disclaimer: I don't own undertaker or other wwe wrestlers in this story. ~~_

* * *

><p>Soon, they have reached at the classroom and were settled down at their own seats.<p>

And there she is, just entering the classroom. Mark watched her from his seat. Andrea. Had a crush on her since the starting of school. Doesn't really talk to each other much but somehow, Mark is drawn towards her. He watched her laugh, smile and the way her long brunette hair swings side to side. He all smile watching her until his eyes locked on her hand whose holding another hand. And of course, that other hand belongs to Jeffrey a.k.a the biggest jerk in the college in Mark's opinion. But the truth is, Jeffrey is the most so called "hottest" guy in the college. Jeffrey is a football guy who attracts alot of girls attention. Every girl wants to be with him, unfortunately, Andrea is one of them girls.

The "Jocks Wannabes". Thats what Mark called their so called "gang". The "Jocks Wannabes" includes, Jason; Jeffrey "right hand" guy. Adam; Jeffrey "left hand" guy. Brian; Jeffrey "right leg" guy. Peter; Jeffrey "left leg" guy. Seriously, Mark doesn't know what they are to Jeffrey. All he knows is that they are slaves to Jeffrey. Does dirty work for him and more. Apart from the "Jocks Wannabes", there are "Bitches-In-The-Making". Harsh, but who cares. Jessica, Andrea best friend. The most flirtatious girl ever to step foot on the earth. How she becomes Andrea best friend, he'll never know. There are other members in the "Bitches-In-The-Making" ,except for Andrea of course , but who gives a damn about them. All they are is being a bitch; plain and simple. As far as he concerned, Andrea is different than the rest.

Of course ,the "Jocks Wannabes" and "Bitches-In-The-Making" are seating at the far back of the classroom.

"Good morning class. I'm going to pair you guys up to do project. What project, I'll tell you about it later on. First thing first, let me mark your attendance." Mr Jonathan said while wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. Soon, he's marking the class attendance.

"Alright, as I said earlier on, Im going to pair you guys up. The project is about the earth," Mr Jonathan sentence was cut off by students whining about it. Mr Jonathan held up his hand to gestures the class to be quiet down. Once, they are, Mr Jonathan continues " This project is about the earth. Man-made, natural resources, global warming and etc. Tell me if the earth is standing strong or is starting to fade me about the problems that made the earth being destroyed. Those, you must include it in your project. Buy A2 size paper board so that its big enough for you guys to put information in. You can print pitures and paste on it, or even draw. Decorate it, to make it more beautiful. Now, the pairings, I choose."

There were dissagreement about being choose by Mr Jonathan but he ignores it and starts naming the pairs. A few minutes that seem hours to Mark, finally his name is being called.

"Mark, and Andrea." Mr Jonathan said, nodding his head and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Mark was smiling. Excited to be working together with Andrea. But, of course, there are dissagreement about it too.

"What? My baby Andrea with that little twit going to be pairing? Exchange him to me Mr Jonathan. That jerk does not worth my baby Andrea time." Jeffrey said while eyeing Mark.

Though Mark doesn't bother looking back at him. He knows that Jeffrey looking a hole at him, but Mark just looks infront. Mark is a patient guy. That is one of his strength. Jeffrey can called any names he wants, Mark doesn't give a damn.

Andrea smack Jeffrey arm, "Thats not nice. He doesn't cause any harm to you."

"Its the truth. He's a jerk with that stupid glasses of his." All his other friends muttered in agreement.

"Now, now. Mind your words Jeffrey. I can see that Andrea and Mark will be working together just fine. So, no more complaints." Mr Jonathan said, sternly.

"But," Jeffrey sentence was cut off by Andrea pressing her forefinger on his lips.

"Its okay baby. I can work with him. Don't worry, I love you one and only." Andrea whispered in his ear.

Jeffrey smiled, nodded his head and steal a quick kiss on her lips.

Mr Jonathan shakes his head when he sees that, " And you Jeffrey, you going to be pairing up with Jessica." He starts writing something down again on the same piece of paper.

Surprisingly, there aren't any dissagreement from Jeffrey. How shocking.

"So thats it. Don't ever try to change your pairings because I have written it all down here," Mr Jonathan said, holding the piece of paper and puts it on his pocket. "Oh, by the way, you need to submit this project by the end of August. You have two months to do this project. Thats enough time for you do it properly class, if not, you won't get to graduate. Alright, enough about the project. Let's begin our proper lesson, class."  
>_<p>

"I'm home!" Mark yelled just as soon as he stepped into the house.

"We're at the kitchen Mark!" Jackson yelled from the kitchen.

Mark throws his bag and drawing papers on the couch before making his way to the kitchen, takes the pie that's on the table and eats it. However, he quickly spit it out and makes a face.

"What the fuck is that?" Mark asked, throwing away the food that he spits and wash his hands.

"Chicken pie." Jackson answered, smirking away with his arms folded across his chest, and leaning against the cabinet.

"It taste ... " Mark trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Horrible, I know." Michaels answered for Mark. "Nick bakes it. Trying to impress Jennifer."

"Jennifer? The girl that he met weeks ago?" Mark asked, while looking for something edible to eat in the refrigerator.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, she's coming soon. Having dinner here."

Mark seats on the stool near the table and eats an apple that he decided to eat since there isn't much in the refrigerator. Guess, he's going to wait until dinner to cook something decent or maybe a take out. Mark looks around the kitchen as if he's searching for something before asking, " Here? No candles or anything to make it more romantic? You know how Nick is, he's a "romantic" guy."

"He said something simple is fine since this is their first dinner together." Michaels answered.

"Hey Mark." Nick said, just entering the kitchen, smiling away, going straight to the oven to take out the pie.

"Hey. Heard that you bringing Jennifer here, having a dinner."

Nick puts the pie on the plate, nodded his head and staring at Mark. "Yeah, have you tried my chicken pie?"

Mark nodded, while biting the apple.

"How is it? Nice? Delicious?" Nick asked while setting up the plates and glasses on the table.

"Hmm, it taste dis-" Mark sentence was cut off by Michaels.

"Delicious! Mark was about to say delicious. Right Mark?" Michaels said quickly, staring at Mark waiting for him to go with the flow.

Mark stares at Michaels with confusion on his eyes. He doesn't know what games Michaels are playing, so he just go with it. "Hmm, yeah... Delicious..." Mark trailed off, standing up, throwing his apple away, feeling bad about lying to Nick.

"I know it. They said the same too." Nick said, went to the refrigerator, taking out one bottle of wine and put it on the table.

"So Mark, hows Andrea? Anything happen?" Jackson asked, once Mark sat back at his place once more.

His brothers knows about his little "secret". He knows that the "secret" is safe with the hands of his brothers.

"Okay I guess. Pairing with her to do some project." Mark answered, smiling away knowing that he's going to work together with her and that means, talking to her more often.

"This is your chance then bro." Nick said, nudging Mark shoulder.

"Chance for what?"

"Chance to be closer to her. This is your one and only opportunities to make Andrea loves for you." Nick simply said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mark shook his head. You see, Nick is different. Once he wants that person, he will go through hell to do it. But Mark isn't like that. Mark will go through hell if he wants to keep his relationship with this special someone strong. He'll do whatever it takes to be someone that he love but not someone who is taken, especially Andrea. He doesn't want to break Andrea's heart by breaking her relationship with Jeffrey. That will only makes Andrea hate him.

"No, I won't do that. Andrea is taken. I can't just break off her relationship with Jeffrey. She loves him." Mark said sadly, while adjusting his glasses.

Nick just shrugs. He looks at his watch and see that Jennifer will be here soon. "Well, Jennifer is going to be here any minute. Now, listen to me. She's off limit. She's mine. I hope you," pointing his forefinger at Mark's way, "won't try to take MY Jennifer away because you can't get your Andrea. She is wayyyyyyy more hotter and sexier than Andrea, I bet you that." He said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

Mark frowns. To him, there will never be anyone more beautiful than Andrea. Suddenly, an evil smirk form on his lips. He doesn't feel bad anymore about lying that the chicken pie is delicious. He would love to see Jennifer facial expression when she eats that pie. And his brother hearts going to break. Pity him... Not!

The ring door bell. The time has come. The time that his brother going to get humiliate by his so called "girl". The day that his brother will stop being so damn cocky.

Nick smiled broadly and makes his way to the door.

"Well, we're going upstairs. Have a great dinner Nick!" Mark said grinning, before going up the stairs with Jackson and Michaels in tow.

* * *

><p><em>Stay tune for the next chapter! =)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or Other WWE wrestlers in this story. _

* * *

><p>"Has she eaten it yet?" That was the 3rd time Mark asked that question, impatiently.<p>

"Not yet Mark. They are still talking about something." Michaels whispered.

They were standing upstairs, peeking at them though Michaels has the privilege to see all Nick and Jennifer action because he's squating while Mark and Jackson is standing behind him.

"Never know that Nick is a talkative guy." Mark whispered, trying to look at them but the wall is blocking his view. "Hey, my turn. I want to see it."

Michaels grumbled but did let Mark's turn to squat and see them.

"So, hmmmm , try my chicken pie. I bake it myself. No help from anyone." Nick said, grinning while pouring the wine into the glass.

"Oh oh oh. She's going to eat it!" Mark informed his brothers, excitedly.

"Really? I wanna see how her facial expression will be!" Michaels said, started moving forward towards at Mark, trying to peek.

"Quit pushing me!" Mark whispered harshly.

Jennifer were halfway putting the chicken pie inside her mouth when she hears something or rather someone falls at the stairs. Both Jennifer and Nick look at their side and saw Mark lying on his stomach, cursing softly but definitely could be heard by Jennifer and Nick.

Mark rolled over so that he lays on his back before sitting up. He could tell there will be bruises on his back because his back hurts like hell! Mark took a moment before picking up his glasses at the side ,standing up, looking for any bruises at his arms and body an most importantly, his face. He were holding the end of his shirt , to lift it up when he felt someone staring at him. He looks at the front slowly and realised that Nick and Jennifer were staring at him.

"Hmm, what happened bro?" Nick asked curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Nothing really." Mark narrowed his eyes at Michaels who were still standing at his same spot. Michaels mouthed ' Sorry!' but Mark ignore him and looks back at Nick and Jennifer. "Sorry for the rude interruption. Please, continue your dinner."

Mark starts walking back up the stairs.

"Thats my brother Mark. He's an idiot." Nick told Jennifer.

"I heard that, asshole!" Mark yelled. "And you," Mark points at Michaels. "You going to pay for that asshole."

Nick just shook his head. "Eat it before any disasters going to occur."

Jennifer took a bite.

"How is it? Taste good?" Nick asked, nervously.

"She finaly eats it! Let's wait for the explosion starts!" Mark said, grinning like a school boy. His injured back were forgotten momentarily.

"It was... Delicious! Wow, you're good!" Jennifer answered,smiling widely. She finish it the chicken pie before taking another one.

Mark, Jackson and Michaels were silence. Their mouth were in 'O' shape. Mark were the first one to break the silence.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mark whispered,dissapointment could be heard in his voice. That wasn't the reaction that he was waiting for.

"She got weird taste." Jackson said, shaking his head. Unbelievable.

"That chicken pie is delicious? She's crazy dude!" Michaels exclaimed.

They decided to make their presence known. They walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"So, how was dinner?" Michaels asked, nonchalantly, as if they didn't witness anything.

"It was great! Your brother knows how to bake. This chicken pie is so damn delicious! Have you taste is?"

"Yeah, it taste really really delicious." Mark muttered sarcasticly.

"They've taste it. They said its delicious too. You want some more? I can pack some for you to bring it home." Nick asked, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, my mom would love this!"

Nick went to pack some chicken pie for Jennifer. He puts it on the table, once he's done.

"So, you want to watch porn?" Nick asked suddenly.

Mark, Michaels and Jackson eyes were wide. Did his brother just asked that question?

Jennifer were taken aback from the question. It took her awhile to answer,hesitation could be heard. "Hmm, don't you think thats inappropriate? I mean, it's our first date after all."

Suddenly Nick laugh out loud, seeing their shocking expression. Others look at Nick as if he had grown another head.

"I was just kidding. Who in the hell would watch porn on their first date? Only horny guys would." Nick said, chuckling to himself.

The other brothers look at Nick, arching their eyebrows.

"You did." They said at the same time.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, amusement in her eyes.

"Well... "

"Yes, he did. He was really horny during his date with this girl name Michelle. It was their first date and everything went well until Nick decided to watch porn. Of course, Michelle were shocked and ran away from him. Have been ignoring him ever since." Mark told Jennifer, smirking.

Nick face were red as tomato. He couldn't believe that Mark just embarrass him by telling Jennifer the story. "Well, I was horny okay! I-I-I don't know why but I am!" Nick explained, blushing madly.

Jennifer took his hand and asked, "Come on. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Go watch porn together of course."

"Really? Why so sudden?" Nick asked, suprised by her sudden reaction.

"Because I'm horny right now. Come on, let's go." Jennifer pulled him to the living room eagerly. Nick were all smiling about it.

"She's a fucking weirdo!" Mark shook his head. One time she said its inappropriate but now, she's horny. What the hell is wrong with her?

Michaels and Jackson nodded their head.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Night!" Jackson said tiredly.

Michaels and Jackson respond by saying goodnight to him.

Michaels started walking towards the stairs but he was held back. Mark was holding his shouder strongly.

"Now now. Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed..." Michaels trailed off. He knows he's in trouble because of Mark's fall.

Mark shook his head. " No, you're not. You going to massage my back. Go take the ointment. I'll be waiting in my bedroom." Mark pushed Michaels lightly before making his way up to his bedroom. He's not going to push Michaels hard even if he wanted to. Who's going to massage his back if Michaels injured? Jackson asleep while Nick is watching some M-18 story.

Michaels sighed loudly before making his way to Mom and Dad room to take the ointment and went straight to Mark's room.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you readers enjoyed it. R&amp;R. Thankies. =)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Why she likes the chicken pie, I've got no idea Souless666. *smiles* Anyway, off to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own The Undertaker or other WWE wrestlers in this story. _

* * *

><p>Its been a few days since Mr Jonathan had assigned the class pairings to do projects. And still, Andrea and Mark haven't talk to each other yet to discuss about the project. Mark wonders when will she talk to him about it or maybe, he should talk to her about it. Well, Mark's abit shy but he had to do it because he wants to graduate and he will make Andrea graduate too. He will talk to Andrea soon.<p>

Mark open the locker door, and put all his books and unnecessary things into the locker. He was enjoying doing it, humming to himself when a hand touch his shoulder. He looks behind him and stares at the most beautiful blue ocean eyes ever. And those eyes belong to Andrea, of course. He's focus broke when her hand wave infront of his face.

Apparently, he had been staring at her.

Mark blushed slightly, putting on his baseball cap backwards. "Yes?"

Andrea smiled sweetly, "Thought maybe we can start doing the project now. Are you free? Or you have to go home now?"

"Oh, no. I'm free." Mark smiled back, "Where should we do it?"

"At the garden, there's tables at there right?"

"Right. But, about the A2 sheet, I haven't buy it yet."

Andrea wave the A2 sheet infront of his face. "I've bought it. Don't worry about it." She then winked before walking away.

Mark smiled, closing his locker door before walking beside her.

"You good in drawing aren't you?" Andrea asked, tugging her hair behind his hear.

"Yes I do. Drawing is one of my hobby."

"I can see that. I've noticed that you have been holding those," she points at the drawing papers that Mark is holding, "everywhere you go. Just like, now."

Mark nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes when I'm bored, I'll draw. So this is sort of like my life saver from boredom, you know."

Andrea chuckled, "Yep, I know alright. Let's sit over there." She points at the table that are vacant, near the bushes of roses.

Mark nodded, walking towards the table. They sat opposite each other, putting their bags at their side.

"Where's Jeffrey by the way?" Mark folding his arms on the table, staring at Andrea.

"He went to do the project, with Jessica." Andrea answered, pulling out bunch of papers from her bag. "This," she gave the papers to Mark who took it and starts reading, "is the information about the earth.I have done the research on global warming, deforestation, pollution and lots more. And a few pictures to paste perhaps."

"Wow," He whispered to himself. He looks back up at Andrea with guilty written all over his face, "But that's not fair right? I mean, you do all the job and I just... do nothing..."

Andrea smiled, looking at his guilty face. "Don't feel guilty about it. You're good at drawing, so maybe you can draw the earth or something. Decorate it, here and there."

Mark nodded, relief washing over him. "So, you going to cut this information and paste it on the A2 sheet?"

"Hmm, I don't know whether I want to paste or write it down myself." She took the papers from Mark and start putting the papers all over the sheet, wondering which one is nicer, handwritten or printed out. "What do you think?"

"I think mixture is good. Maybe some of it, you written it and some of it just be it. You has a beautiful handwriting, so I think it'll look good." Mark smiling, giving his honest answer.

Andrea smiled slightly, "You're right. It'll look awesome. So you better start drawing then, I'll do my job after you're finish."

Mark starts drawing on the A2 sheet. He draw all he can that reminds him of the earth. The ocean, the grass, the trees, the seas and more. He concentrates on that instead of the girl sitting infront of him. He's really happy that he and Andre talk as if they have been friends for a long time. Those blue eyes that captivate his attention most, her long brunette hair that smells like roses, her smile that always make him smile back even if those smile weren't for him, those legs.. His thoughts were interrupted when Andrea touch his hand. He look Andrea, arching his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I called you a few times though you didn't answer me. You seem deep in thought." Andrea said, removing her hand from his.

Mark blushed, he didn't know that he's really in deep thought but then again, its about Andrea. All about Andrea makes him think deeply. "Sorry, I was uhh, thinking about something." Still blushing, he clears his throat before asking in a gentleman tone, "Yes? How may I help you?"

Andrea chuckled, "May I see your drawing sheets?"

"Yeah, sure." Mark pass his drawing sheets to Andrea, "Is there anything else?"

Andrea shook her head,grinning. Mark continue doing his task. Andrea flipped through all the sheets, scanning the drawings carefully. He's really good in it. He has talent being an artist but she doesn't know if he's interested being one. She continues to flip through the sheets, she stops though when one of the drawing caught her attention. She looks carefully at the drawing. It looks familiar. The girl in the drawing looks the same. Just like, her. He draws Andrea. And he did a pretty job too. It looks beautiful.

She wonders if Mark will hear this time, but she give it a shot. "Mark?"

This time though, Mark did hear. He wasn't in deep thought anymore. He did not think about Andrea, not much anyway. "Yep?"

Andrea hold up the drawing, "She looks familiar," She smirked when Mark blushed, yet again. "You drew this?"

Mark swears that if he ever blush ever again infront of Andrea, he's gonna kill himself. How can he forget about that drawing? "I'm uhhh, was bored at the time. So I decided to draw and, you were there sitting at the table infront of me, so I draw you..." It was half true. He was bored during that time though he had been wanting to draw Andrea for awhile, and during that time, it seems that its a perfect timing to draw her. She was laughing about someone's joke at that time too. It's just perfect.

"Its beautiful Mark." Andrea said, examine the drawing once more.

"You can take it with you if you want."

"You don't mind? I mean, its your drawing."

"And you are the model." Mark smiled, "Its okay. You can take it with you. It's not as if I can't draw you anymore..." Mark mentally slap himself. You can't draw someone without the person consent.

"You can draw me anytime you want Mark. I don't mind." Andrea smiled, "Thanks." Putting aside the drawing sheet carefully, doesn't want it to be crumple.

"It's my pleasure," Mark winked before doing the final touch-up on the drawing, "Its done. Now, it's your turn." Giving the A2 sheets to Andrea.

Andrea looks at his drawing before written the info down and paste the information on it.

It took them one and a half hour to finish it up, but it pays off. It looks amazing, the decoration, the drawing, the handwritten. It can't get any better than this. They pack their things, getting ready to go home. Soon, they were walking side by side, heading towards Andrea house. Mark insisted that he will walk Andrea home, doesn't want her to be all alone. Her house is near the college. Just round a corner, and you have reached the destination. Throughout the walk, they talk with each other, get to know each other better, had a great fun and laugh and talking about random things.

They now standing infront of Andrea house. They stare at each other for a moment before Andrea broke the silence.

"Thanks, for walking with me and the drawing." She held up the drawing to him, smiling.

"You're welcome." He winked, smiling. "So, I'll be bringing this tomorrow," holding up the A2 sheet, "and we will show it to Mr Jonathan."

Andrea nodded. She then went closer to Mark and hug him. Friendly hug, of course.

Mark surprised look will be an understatement but he returned the gesture whole-heartedly. They broke apart, and smile to each other.

"See you tomorrow." Andrea whispered, before going inside her house. As she opens the door, she looks back at Mark and wave.

Mark wave back, smiling broadly. When Andrea finally close the door, he went walking back towards his house. No doubt, today is the best day he ever had. He was all smiling until he see's someone familiar.

Its Jeffrey and he's holding Jessica hand. But Mark wasn't sure if thats Jeffrey or someone looks like him. They were walking at the far end, therefore Mark can't see clearly. Mark just shrugs it off, and continue walking back home.

* * *

><p><em>Please do R&amp;R. Stay tune for the next chapter.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. =) Off to the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers._

* * *

><p>Mr Jonathan examined the A2 sheet carefully while nodding his head again and again. Mark and Andrea were standing infront of him, waiting patiently for Mr Jonathan approval. Mark had give Mr Jonathan the A2 sheet project, hoping that they have make it great so that they have a better chance to graduate. They were waiting, and waiting, and waiting until Mr Jonathan finally looks at them and commented.<p>

"Well, you did a great job," looks back at the sheet, nodding his head again before looking at them once again, "but, you didn't answer the qustions."

"Huh? What question?" Mark asked, looking at Andrea who just shrugged before looking back at Mr Jonathan, confusement were shown on his eyes.

"The paper," He simply said. He looks at them both, they look confused like hell. He sigh, "The paper, the questions that were written on it. On the paper. Didn't I give out to you all? But, you can hand in this sheet though you will not get high marks for it because you didn't answer the question which is compulsory to answer."

Mark shook his head, "No, you didn't give us all. And, we will like to redo it if you give us all the paper."

Mr Jonathan stood there for a minute, looking deep in thought before saying, "Oh, right. I've gave those papers to other class. Alright, I'll go take it then." He then walked out the class.

Andrea shook her head, chuckled. "Its true."

Mark looks at her, arching his eyebrows, "What's true?"

"That Mr Jonathan is a forgetful person." She answered, smiling.

Mark returned her smile, "So, hmm. How you sleep last night?"

"It was good. I showed my sister the drawing that you drew. She's really jealous about it." Laughing softly as she remembers her sister reaction. Her sister were cursing like a sailor because she finds guy who can drawing, is a romantic guy. Her kind of ideal guy. Her sister thought that Mark is her boyfriend, when she told her that Mark is just her friend, her sister were asking her alot of questions about him. Though the shocking part of it all is, Andrea told her sister that Mark is taken, eventhough he's not. Why she said that, she got no idea. Maybe she had feelings for him, but no. She loves Jeffrey and only him, she tries to convince herself.

Mark noticed that Andrea is in deep thought. He wonders what is she thinking about. _Perhaps me, _he thought grinning but shook his head soon after_, or Jeffrey instead._ He frowns, not happy about that fact. He were about to speak to her when Mr Jonathan interrupted.

"Okay, here you go," passing the paper to Mark and Andrea before speaking to the class, "Alright, I'm sorry. I make a mistake by forgetting to give you this important paper that contains important questions. You must have the answers to this question on the A2 sheets." He begins to distribute the papers to the rest of the students. After doing so he said, "You can discuss with your pairs about the project till the class is over. But please, be as quiet as you can". He then went to his desk,sat down and procedding to do his work.

Mark went back to his seat while Andrea took her chair and sat beside Mark. They wanted to discuss asnwers for those questions. Andrea let out a frustrated sigh and raked her hair with her fingers, "Guess, we gotta restart all over again, huh." Andrea said, half smile, not thrill about doing all over again. Her handwritten work is beautiful on the A2 sheet and now, she's have to do it once again and she doubt she can do it again.

Mark understood why Andrea is frustrated. Hell, who wouln't? They have put all their efforts and it all went to drain cause Mr Forgetful forgets to give the important paper. But Mark wasn't complaining. He is frustrated about redoing all over again but that means, he's got alot of time to spend with Andrea. But seeing Andrea is unhappy about it, guess she doesn't like working with him.

Mark shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. "Well, it's okay though. We have time. Anyway, I'm going to buy A2 sheet this time round since you have bought it last time."

Andrea smiled, nodding her head. She took the paper that contains question, and read the questions softly. They immediately went to work by writing the answers on another piece of paper.

"I was thinking about doing it later on. Are you free?" Mark asked, looking at her, biting his lower lip.

Andrea smiled when she saw Mark biting his lower lip. He looks... cute. Andrea shook her head mentally, "Sorry but I'm going out with Jeffrey. I promised him, since yesterday we didn't get to go out together."

"It's okay. Guess I just draw and decorate a lil bit and ... that's it." Mark then felt a hand on his back. He winced slightly because the bruise haven't heal yet. He looks at his side and saw Daniel standing, looking at the A2 sheet that were drawn by Mark and Andrea.

"Hey, you staying back later on? Me and Michelle wants to do the project later on. Thought you wanna come along with Andrea."

"Yeah sure but Andrea not coming. She's busy."

Daniel nodded his head when he heard Andrea said sorry. "That's cool." He went to walk away but stopped and pass Mark a piece of paper that's in a heart shape, "From Christy." He smirked and went back to his seat.

Mark looked at the heart-shape paper and grinned. It says _Christy and Mark 3 Forever. _He knows that Christy had a crush on her. She's a beautiful lady with a long black hair. Her eyes were light brown but somehow, that didn't attracts him like Andrea did. Mark keep the heart-shape paper into his bag and looks at Andrea, seeing her staring at him.

"What?"

Andrea just shook her head, wondering who gave him the heart-shape paper. "You hurt your back?" Andrea asked. She did noticed Mark wincing when Daniel touch his back and truly concerned about her friend.

Mark blushed slightly. So she did noticed him wincing, means that she must be observing him while Daniel talking to him. 'Uhh, yeah. Hurt myself. Nothing bad, just a little bruised."

Just then, Mr Jonathan had dismissed them. They packed their bags,walk out and stand outside the classroom.

"I'm so sorry again about today. I can't do the project today. But I promised, tomorrow I'll make it." Andrea said, feeling bad about Mark doing it alone.

"Hey, no worries. I understand. See you-" Mark sentence were cut when he saw Jeffrey hand wrapped around Andrea shoulders.

Jeffrey were glaring at Mark but then kissed Andrea cheek a couple of times.

"See ya Mark. Bye!"

Mark look on, seeing Andrea and Jeffrey holding hands. "Bye." He muttered. He winced when a hand clapped on his back. And of course, those hands belong to Daniel. That bastard.

However, Daniel didn't noticed Mark wincing. He continued to clap on his back a couple of times until Mark snapped.

"Stop it idiot!"

Daniel look shocked, "I didn't know that I was hitting you too hard. I'll go soft then." He clapped Mark's back but this time, softly. "It's okay bro. You have her in no time. Trust me. Come on now, let's do the project."

* * *

><p><em>Please do R&amp;R. Thankies. Stay tune for the next chapter! =)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_That is for me to know, and for you to find out Rabbit. lol =D Thanks for the review, btw. Disclaimer:I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. Now, off to the story!_

* * *

><p>Mark, Christy and Daniel were now seating at the table, the same place that Mark and Andrea seat before. Mark had bought a new A2 sheet who were accompanied by Christy and Daniel. All those while, Christy had been stealing glances and when Mark noticed it, she'll blushed but she keeps stealing glances at him. Now, Mark and Daniel were sitting opposite each other while Christy sit between them. And now, Christy is still stealing glances at him. Mark decided to speak up.<p>

"Hey Christy."

"Yeah?" she whispered, looking at him shyly.

Mark points his forefinger at his face. Christy looks confused, arching her eyebrows at him, trying to figure out what he's telling. Mark points it again at his face,letting out a soft short laugh, "You see any interesting at my face cause I've been noticing you looking at me, alot of times."

Christy blushed.

"Of course she does. She had a biggest crush on you!" Daniel smirked while drawing on his A2 sheet. Christy blushed deeper, smiling shyly. It's true. She had a crush on Mark since he help her pick up her books that she's carrying. Apparently, they had accidentally bumped against each other. That day, Mark is wearing black t-shirt that hug his muscles, wearing a black knit cap, dark blue jeans and black shoes. That's when he took her breath away. She loves the way Mark dress. And now, here he was wearing black long sleeves shirt that hug his muscle, a white baseball cap that were put on backwards, black faded jeans and white-black shoes and his usual glasses. He looks cute wearing it!

"Snap out of it Christy. We're here to do this project, not you admiring Mark." Daniel said while snapping his fingers infront of Christy. Christy were brought to reality and were blushing madly when she realised that she was day dreaming, and what worst is that she had been staring at Mark while she was out it. _You've made yourself a damn fool!, _she thought.

Mark smiled, shaking his head and continue his drawing. While doing his work, something or rather someone, had caught his eyes. He looked at the side and his eyes widen. Jeffrey and Jessica, walking together, laughing together and what worst is that, they were holding hands! His eyes followed them. When they are far ahead from their table, Mark tap the table softly to get Daniel attention. Daniel look up at Mark and nodding his head as in "_what do you want"_ manner. Mark nodded his head towards Jeffrey and Jessica a couple of times. Daniel look behind him and look back at Mark, mouthing _"so?"._ Mark shakes his head, standing up and whispered to Christy, "Take care of my things. I've got something to do. Thank you." he gave his charming smile that makes Christy melt, and makes his way behind a tree. Looking at them in a further distance and careful not to be seen, so the tree, really helps alot to block Mark's height and body. Daniel decided to follow Mark and told Christy that he'll be back. He stands beside Mark, looking at them, using the tree as a sheild.

"What are you doing?" Daniel whisper, not looking at them but at Mark though, his back were in his view.

"Peeking." Mark whisper, still peeking at them.

"Why?" Daniel scratching his head.

"Because Jeffrey is with Andrea! And now, here he is with Jessica!" Mark whisper,not liking Andrea being cheated on, still being careful to not being caught.

It took few minutes before Daniel snap his fingers. "Oh! That means he's cheating on Andrea!"

Mark nodded his head. "Yeah, and I saw them yesterday too."

"Are you going to tell Andrea about it?" Daniel starts peeking at them. They really seem to be romantically in love.

Mark shrugs though Daniel didn't see it. "I don't know. I mean, I want to tell her but I don't want her to think that I'm making up stories, ya know. But if I didn't tell, I don't want her to be heartbroken. Ya see, this is Jessica! Andrea supposedly best friend!"

"But... aren't Andrea said she's going out with Jeffrey today?"

Mark froze,forgetting that Andrea can't make it today because she's going out with Jeffrey. He stop peeking, leaning on the tree. "Yeah..."

"Maybe she lied. She doesn't want to do the project so she lied. Making excuses." Daniel make a _"omph" _sound when a hand slap the back of his head. He rubs his head, he's making a mental note not to say a bad thing about Andrea or he's going to face the consequences by Mark's hand.

Mark went back to peeking. Jeffrey and Jessica were sitting on a bench, cuddling each other, kissing each other. "Wonder hows Andrea going to find out about this." As soon as he said that, he body tense up and stop what's he doing when he heard a familiar,soothing female voice behind him.

"Going to find out about what?"

* * *

><p><em>Stay tune for the next chapter. Do R&amp;R. Thanks! =D<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Cute story? That's what I'm aiming for! Haha! Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, off to the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>Mark gulped and looks at Andrea, who were crossing her arms.. He doesn't know why but he feels nervous. Guess he doesn't want Andrea to be heartbroken by finding out Jeffrey had cheated on her, with Jessica, her best friend.<p>

"Hmm... hmmm... Nothing...?" Mark answered, biting his bottom lip.

"Really? What are you guys doing by the way? Were you guys peeking or spying somebody?" Andrea tries to look behind the tree but Mark purposely block her view. "Out of the way Mark." Andrea said, pushing Mark to the side slightly.

Mark stand to the side, closing his eyes, waiting for her outburst. She's going to be so piss off when she's find out that her boyfriend were cheating on her with her bestfriend, no doubt about that. But, he will be there when she needs comfort. _Maybe her finding out Jeffrey cheated on her, wouldn't be so bad. I had a chance to be with her, _Mark thought. He opens one of his eyes, before opening another when he didn't hear any outburst. He then hear a soft laugh. He looks Andrea who were laughing softly. He arch one of his eyebrows, looking confused. That was not the reaction that he expected to be.

"I'm sorry," giggling when she said that, "Were you peeking at a ghost or something?"

"Huh?"

"There's no one there." She said, pointing at the benches.

Mark looked at the direction she's pointing. He then looked at the bench where Jeffrey and Jessica were minutes ago. Its true, there were no one there. Not a living soul there. He looks at the direction where it leads to the college hall, he saw no sign of them. Mark frowned, _That's weird._

"So, tell me. What were guys spying at?" Andrea asked, folding her arms across her chest, looking back and forth between Mark and Daniel, waiting for answers.

"Yes, we were peeking at a ghost. We saw someone just now but boom, it vanished." Daniel offered, looking serious.

Andrea were about to ask more questions when Mark interrupted, "I thought you were going out with Jeffrey?"

"I was about to ask you if you saw Jeffrey. Mr Jonathan asked him to come to his office but he's been gone for a long time. Do you guys saw him?"

Mark were about to answer when they heard Jeffrey calling Andrea's name from far end. He looked at him and then behind him, Jessica were standing behind him, looking frustrated. _Guess she doesn't gets what she wants, _Mark thought.

Andrea waved at Jeffrey, and then looks at Mark. "I gotta go. Bye!" She hugged Mark and surprised him by kissing his cheek.

Mark smiled shyly. Andrea turns to go but Mark grabbed her wrist gently, "I've got a basketball match tomorrow. You wanna come and see me play?" He asked shyly, and nervously.

Andrea smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'll come. Bye!" She then walks to where Jeffrey were waiting for her.

"Bye." Mark whispered, touching his cheek where Andrea kissed, smiling widely.

"That's not fair. You get a hug and I don't!" Daniel complained and went back to their table to continue his work, mumbling about how unfair it is and that he saved Mark's ass by making up excuses.

Mark shakes his head, and makes his way to their table, smiling at how smooth were Andrea's lips.

* * *

><p>Andrea unlocks her house door and went inside, followed by Jeffrey. Andrea went to put her bag on the couch and wanted to go to the kitchen when Jeffrey hands wrapped around her waist and pull her down, sitting on Jeffrey lap who were sitting on the couch. Jeffrey starts kissing on her neck, and went up to her lips. Andrea kissed back passionately. They broke kiss when they were out of breath. Andrea tries to stand up when Jeffrey pulled her back down.<p>

"Where you going babe?" Jeffrey whispered, kissing her neck.

"I'm going to my room. I wanna show you something really beautiful. I'll be back in a sec." Jeffrey reluctantly let her go. Andrea went to her room, took the art paper that Mark drew of her from the wall and brings it with her. She then show it to Jeffrey, smiling broadly. Andrea gave it to Jeffrey when he reach out to take it. Andrea sat beside him, seeing him examined it.

"Who draw this?"

"Mark did." Still smiling broadly, not noticing Jeffrey angry expression the minute she said Mark.

However, her smile fell when Jeffrey throws it down on the floor. "Throw it away." He told Andrea sternly.

She went and picked up the art paper, shaking her head. "No. It takes alot of effort for Mark to draw this. I'm not going to throw it away."

Jeffrey stood up and snatched that paper away. He then tore the paper angrily and throw it on the floor.

Andrea watch in shocked. "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled, looking at the bits of paper on the floor.

"I don't want you anywhere near Mark. Do you understand me?" He said, harshly.

"Why? He's my friend!" Andrea yelled, looking defiant. She won't step down. She won't let him control her life.

"YOU CALL HIM A FRIEND? WELL, TELL ME. WHAT KIND OF FRIEND KISS ON THE CHEEK? YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU KISS HIM ON THE CHEEK?" Jeffrey yelled, near her face.

"IT'S JUST A KISS ON THE CHEEK!" Andrea yelled back.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO KISS ANYBODY. YOU ARE MINE!" Jeffrey opened the door, "REMEMBER, YOU ARE MINE!" he then slam the door loudly.

Andrea stood there, finally letting the tears that she been holding rolled down her cheeks. She went to pick up the bits of paper, not missing any of it. She then went up to her room, putting the bits of paper on the table. She sat down on the chair and started working on the paper. She's going to paste the paper, with glue to make it just like it was before. She concentrate doing that instead of thinking about Jeffrey.

* * *

><p>Mark unlocks his house door and went inside, humming loudly. He's in a happy mood and nobody will ruin it. Suddenly, Mark fell on the floor, flat on his stomach. He was hit on the back by something hard, unfortunately, where the bruised were. Mark groaned in pain, trying to roll over but it's hard. He's back, were like being stab by a knife. It hurts like a bitch!<p>

"Are you going soft buddy?" A deep voice spoken.

That voice, Mark knows that voice. That voice sounds familiar to him. That voice... that voice belongs to...

"Gl- Glen?"

"Aww, I feel touch that you still remember me."

Mark managed to roll over, and looks at Glen who were standing beside him. Glen were holding a ... baseball bat. _That bastard!_ Mark thought, thinking about revenge. "Help me up." Mark said, in pain.

Glen helped Mark, flinching when Mark groaned in pain and cursing. He help Mark walk over to the couch. He then went to the kitchen and opens all the closet searching god knows what.

"When did you get back?" Mark asked, winching when his back hit the soft cushions behind him.

"Yesterday. Thought wanna visit you yesterday, but," He shrugs but Mark couldn't see it since he's in the living room, "So you've changed I see."

Mark opens his shirt gently and slowly, he then went to the mirror that were on the wall at the dinning table. He examined the bruise. The bruise were on the middle of his back. It's a huge bruise too._ Its going to take awhile to heal it. _Mark sigh deeply. "Yeah, I've changed."

Glen went to where Mark were standing. He winced when he saw the deep black-purple bruised that formed on Mark's back. "I know it. I know it from the moment that I left this house, you won't be the same. You need me."

Glen Jacobs were Mark's best frend. They've known each other since they were young. However, Glen were expelled from the college that Mark went. Glen and Mark were not a good students who does homeworks and projects. They tend to skip schools and classes when they were in highschools. Glen and Mark were rough boys were does tough things like hitting each other with hard objects, trying to see who is tougher. But when Mark went to college, he wants to graduate and have a better future though Glen had other plans for himself.

Mark shakes his head. "You've never change."

"I won't," Glen smirked, "What are you going to do with the bruise?" He asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Guess I just went to have hot bath." Mark shrugs, not really know what to do.

"Alright then. I better go now. Need to go buy groceries for aunt. See ya soon buddy!" He clapped his hand hard on Mark's injured back. He quickly ran away and closed the house door, laughing loudly before Mark managed to say anything.

Mark winced. He's going to get revenge, a deadly revenge on that bastard. Though he's happy that his best friend is back and can't wait to talk to him about Andrea. _Ahh, Andrea, _Mark sigh, smiling before going to take a hot bath.

* * *

><p><em>So, I decided to add Glen to this story. =D Please R&amp;R. Thanks! Stay tune for the next chapter!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews. I thought adding Glen will be fun. hah! Anyway, thanks for those who fav it. =D Now,onto the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>Throughout the lessons, Mark noticed that Andrea and Jeffrey weren't seating next to each other. They weren't even cuddling, talking to each other. Infact, Andrea had stick close to Mark; doing work together, talking with each other, cracking jokes. Its as if they have been friends for a long time but Mark wasn't going to complain about it., it happens once in a while. Though Mark saw the pain, the hurt in her eyes when she first enter the class but she hid it pretty well. Mark gave her credits for that. Mark wanted to ask her what happen, is it about Jeffrey because when she looks at him, she looks hurt, but he doesn't want her to think that he's trying to pry her personal life. So instead he will try his best to cheer Andrea up.<p>

Andrea tried her best to forget about what happened yesterday between her and Jeffrey. But thanks to Mark, it works. She wasn't planning on telling Mark about the art work that Jeffrey tore. He's going to be real upset when he find out that the art work was torn by Jeffrey, the art work that looks so beautiful and perfect but now, it looks ugly though Andrea did her best glueing and taping it to make it almost noticeable. She's not going to let Jeffrey run her life, telling her who's to be friend with or who's not to. She's not going to talk to Jeffrey until he apologize. He really did a stupid move by tearing Mark's art work.

"So, you're against who today?" Andrea asked Mark as they walking towards the basketball court.

"Balestier. And if we win, we'll go straight to semi-final." Mark replied, smiling as they reached the basketball court.

There were already alot of students sitting at the bench beside the basketball court, where the students will able to watch the match. Andrea went over to seat beside one blond girl and black-haired girl, putting her's and Mark backpack on her lap. _This will do it,_ she thought as she watch Mark warming up, doing some stretching. She smiled when Mark when towards her.

"Hey," Mark smiled, taking his backpack from her lap, "Thanks." He smiled once more before going to the 'guy's changing room'.

Andrea smiled, wondering how's he going to play basketball with his glasses on. She then noticed that the players from Balestier had arrived and were now warming out, working out their strategies with their coach. Andrea smiled when Mark jog towards her and stop infront of her. She somehow noticed that she always smile when Mark is around.

Mark opens his glasses and gave it to Andrea, "Will you hold it for me? Can't play with glasses on."

"Can you see?" Andrea asked as she takes Mark glasses and clip it on her upper front shirt.

Mark smirked, "Yeah. No need to wear glasses actually but," he shrugs "guess, it's cool."

"Alright, let's gather guys!" Mark's coach command.

"Gotta go." Mark said, and went to where the coach stands.

"Mark!" Andrea shouted. Mark looks back at her. "Good luck!" She said, smiling widely.

Mark smiled broadly, winked at her before jogging his way to the coach.

Mark's team won. Though Balestier played rough most of the time and were close to winning but too bad, they can't beat Mark's team. Throughout the match, Andrea noticed that Mark's winching when he actually runs or jump to shoot the ball into the net. When he scored and a friend of his clapped his back, Andrea noticed Mark winching and groaned in pain. But none the less, they won and they'll be in semi-final. And Andrea really proud of Mark. He did his best eventhough his hurt.

Mark went to the 'guy's changing room', went to his locker and opens it. He took out his backpack, and took out towel, and fresh new clothes from his backpack. He was enjoying taking out clothes from his backpack when suddenly someone stand beside him. He looks at the side and come face to face with Andrea. Mark frowned, looks surprised as to why she's here, in a guy changing room. "You know that this is a guy's changing room right?"

Andrea ignored his question, "Open your tank top and turn around."

Mark was taken back by that request that he wasn't sure what he was hearing, "What?"

"Open your tank top and turn around." She repeated, resting her hands on her hips.

Mark arch his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Just do it."

Mark put his backpack and belongings at the bench beside him. He then slowly turn around so that his back is facing Andrea. He slowly opened his tank top and rested it on his shoulder.

Andrea gasped. There were a huge bruise behind his back! Now she knows why he always winching and groaning when people touch his back or clap his back. "Do you have oilment?"

Mark slowly turn around, looking at her, "Now? No I don't. It's at home."

Andrea looked through her backpack but found no oilment. "Let's go to your home then." She began pulling Mark's hand though Mark wouldn't budge.

"But I wanna take a bath first."

Andrea let go his hand, "Make it quick."

Mark took his clothings and went towards Andrea. He took his glasses from Andrea that were still clipping on her shirt, "Alright Miss." He smirked, winking and went to the shower room. Andrea shakes her head, smiling while taking out all his things from his locker and putting it inside his backpack. She's starting to like Mark and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. _He's just a friend, _Andrea remind herself.

What Andrea nor Mark noticed is that, Jason is standing behind a wall, hearing their conversation. Jason smirked evilly, _Jeffrey gonna be piss off when he hears about this, _Jason thought, walking away, out of the changing room.

* * *

><p>They reach Mark's place faster than he thought. Mark looks at his wristwatch, <em>5 minutes. That's fast, <em>Mark thought. Usually Mark takes about 10 minutes to reach home. Well, thanks to Andrea that he makes new record time.

"Where's the oilment?" Andrea asked.

Mark points at his parents bedroom. "On top of the cabinet beside the bed."

"Okay. I want you to take off your tank top and lay down on your stomach at the sofa." She said before going to Mark parent bedroom.

"Damn, didn't know that she's bossy." Mark muttered, chuckling to himself and did what she told him to.

Andrea came out of the bedroom with her holding the oilment. She put the oilment on the table beside the sofa. She tied her hair into low ponytail by using her hairband that were around her wrist. She then pour some of the oilment on her hand, put the oilment on the table before straddling Mark's waist. She began massaging Mark's back gently and slowly. She loves how Mark's muscle rippled under her hand. Andrea shakes her head, _No, no no no. Can't think like that._

Mark were enjoying Andrea straddling his waist but he ain't enjoying the pain when Andrea massage his injured back. Mark took a cushion nearby and bump his head in it, trying to swallow all the groans from the pain and the pleasure. Mark shakes his head, _No, can't be thinking about that. _Though it's hard, he tries his best thinking about other things then the beautiful girl that were massaging his back.

They were too into themselves that they didn't hear the house door open until ...

"What in the world is going on here?" A deep, gruff voice boomed.

* * *

><p><em>Please do R&amp;R. Stay tune for the next chapter! =D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry Souless666, Mark will keep on wearing his glasses. =D Anyway,onto the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>Andrea were stunned for a minute before quickly removed herself from Mark's waist. Andrea stands beside the sofa while Mark slowly and steadily sat up, being careful not to hurt his injured back. Andrea looks at the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear before looking up, seeing two elderly person. One were wearing black shirt and black jeans, Mark's hair definitely follows this person hair cause its ginger though there were some gray hairs sticking out. Beside that person were an elderly women, wearing a simple blouse, black haired though some gray hairs were sticking out, 2 emerald green eyes. Both were holding groceries bags.<p>

"Andrea here," Mark points at Andrea, "were helping me to heal this bruise," points the bruise, "faster. She massage me with oilment."

"Girlfriend?" Smith Callaway asked as he's walking towards Mark, looking at the bruise.

"No, she's a friend." Mark whispered, groaning when Smith touch the bruise.

"Mr and Mrs Callaway." Andrea greeted, nodding her head slightly, blushing when Mr Callaway assuming that she's Mark girlfriend.

Smith nodded, acknowledging Andrea's greeting. "How you get those?"

"Michael accidentally pushed me down the stairs. It was healing well untill Glen unexpectedly hit me using the baseball bat." Mark answered, smiling thinking about his long time best friend.

Scarlett Callaway shakes her head, knowing that Glen will never change at all. Scarlett smiled sweetly at Andrea, "Stay for dinner."

"It's okay. I don't want to intrude." Andrea said, shyly.

"It's alright sweetheart. It's raining anyway. Stay for dinner." Scarlett smiled once again before walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?"

"It'll be nice to have a helping hand." Andrea followed Scarlett to the kitchen and starts cooking.

Smith sat beside his son, putting the groceries bag on the table infront.

"Friend? Nothing more?" Smith asked regarding Andrea.

Mark blushed slightly, "Yes, a friend."

Smith looks skeptical, knowing his sons more than they thought.

Mark noticed his dad keeps staring at him, waiting for answers. Mark sighed and whispered, not wanting Andrea to hear, "I like her."

Smith nodded his head. He knows that Mark likes her without Mark telling him, guess it calls instinct.

"Go for it then son." Resting his hand on Mark's knee.

Mark shakes his head upsetly, "I can't. She's taken."

Smith were about to say something when Scarlett calls him, asking him to bring the remaining groceries into the kitchen. "Help me bring these to your mom. I'm going to take a shower." Smith patted on Mark's shoulder before going to his bedroom.

Mark reach for the shirt on the table, putting it on gently and slowly. Once he's done, he stood up, takes the groceries bags and went to the kitchen. He place it on the table with other groceries bags before kissing his mom on the both side of the cheek, before kissing her forehead. It's a normal thing for Mark to do that. He started to do that since Scarlett were taken to hospital due to breast cancer. Scarlett were in stage three but thank god the operation went smoothly. Mark realised that he needs his mom so much and weren't ready for her to go yet. Call him a mummy boy, he doesn't care.

Andrea seen the way Mark kisses his mom, smiling to herself, thinking that it's sweet and touching moment when he does that. She rarely see guys does that, not even Jeffrey. _He's a sweet guy, _she thought while cutting the vegetables. Somehow, she was too occupied her mind with Mark that she accidentally cuts herself on the forefinger. "Oww!"

Mark were searching for cooking pan for his mom when he heard Andrea gasped in pain. He rushed to her and noticed the blood on her forefinger. He takes Andrea forefinger, open the sink tap before soaks her finger gently. He then takes out the first aid kit that were on top the cabinet, and took out Dettol cream from it. "It's going to hurt for awhile," Mark warned, before putting a little bit of cream on her forefinger. He uses his finger to spread the cream on the wound evenly. He then takes a plaster and put it on for her. "All done," He said, looking at her, still holding her finger.

Andrea were blown away with how Mark takes care of her lil finger. His gentleness, his concerned, that scares Andrea but in a good way. Andrea stares at Mark, noticing the two beautiful emerald green eyes of his. She was memerized by his eyes but she quickly regained her composure. She pulled back her hand, "Thanks." she thanked him before continue cutting the vegetables.

Mark looks a her for a moment before continuing his task. Once he had found it, he gave it to his mom and went to the living room, turning on the tv. Though he's not paying attention on the tv much, his mind were occupied by the girl who accidentally cuts her finger.

Dinner were served soon enough with steaks, fries and black-pepper broccoli sauce. Mark's favourite! Mark took a deep breath of the scent before letting it out in satisfaction. He took his seat and starts filling his plate with others following suite. They started eating silently with Smith sitting at the edge of the table, Scarlett and Andrea beside each other while Mark sits opposite his mom.

"Where's the others?" Mark asked, wondering where's his other brothers were.

"Out on a triple date." His mom answered.

"Never know that Jackson and Michaels found one."

"Well, just recently they met. You've seen Nick girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's weird." Mark said, shaking his head thinking about Jennifer.

Smith chuckled, "Why will you say that?"

"That's not nice of you to say that Mark," Scarlett scolded.

"It's not my fault that she's really weird. Well, the other day when you both weren't at home, Nick brought his girlfriend name Jennifer home for dinner. So, Nick tries to impress her by baking chicken pie. And let me tell you this mom, that's the worst ever chicken pie I ever tasted! And, she likes it! Don't tell me that's not weird." Mark explained, decided not to talk about Nick and Jennifer watching porn after that. Bet they wouldn't like to hear about it.

All the three of them chuckling. Smith said, "Yeah, THAT is weird son. Anyway, Glen's back?"

Mark nodded while eating his steak.

"When?" Scarlett asked, missing Glen so much. She treated him like her own son. She knows Glen had a hard life. His parents doesn't like him because of his attitude, how he been expelled from school a couple of times. Though Scarlett knows Glen will change, when he wants to.

"Two days ago."

"He doesn't change, does he?"

Mark shakes his head, "Nope, still the same ol' Glen."

"What is he doing here anyway? Doesn't he has school?" Smith asked, filling his plates with fries.

Mark shrugs, "I've got the feeling that he's been expelled from school, again!"

They continued to talk about Glen, school and stuffs. Throughout the conversation, Andrea were quiet, only answered when they asked her question. Soon, they were done eating. After washing the dishes and cleaning up the table, Andrea decided to go home, seeing that the rain had stopped.

"Thank you for the dinner Mr and Mrs Callaway." Andrea thanked, wearing her backpack, ready to head out.

"No problem sweetie. You can come here anytime you want." Scarlett answered, smiling gently.

"Thank you once again. Have a good night!" Andrea wished before heading for the door.

"I'll walk you home," Mark volunteer, grabbing his black coat and black/white beanie, putting it on along the way.

Andrea and Mark walked in silent side by side, both not knowing what to say to each other after the incident at the kitchen.

"Thanks once again for," showing Mark her injured finger, "this."

Mark smiled, "It's no problem. Thank you for massaging my back. I hope it will heal fast."

"I hope so too. You need to keep on applying the oilment."

Mark nodded, "I will." He noticed that Andrea were shivering due to the cold weather. He gently grab Andrea wrist, stopping her from walking. He then opens his coat and put it on her and after that, he pulls out his beanie and puts it on her gently. He smiled once he's done. Andrea returned his smile, "Thank you."

Mark nodded and they started walking once again. Neither said to each other. Each were on their own thoughts. Before they know it, they have reached Andrea house.

"Thanks for walking home with me." Andrea smiled sweetly that makes Mark melt.

"You're welcome." Mark answered. He went to hug her and were surprised when she hug him back. What more surprising is that Andrea kiss his cheek, again! Mark decided to take this chance, to return her kiss by kissing her cheek. _Here goes nothing, _Mark thought before kissing Andrea on her cheek softly. Electricity were shot through Andrea body.

Andrea blushing, whispering, "Good night." before went inside her house. Once Andrea closed the door, she leaned on it, smiling widely while touching the cheek where Mark had kissed. She knows that it is wrong to be happy about it because she has Jeffrey but she can't help it that she likes being with Mark. He makes her heartbeat quicken with just his mere presence. He makes her smile eventhough she's not having a good day. Jeffrey rarely does that to her. She sighed, not wanting to think about Jeffrey. She head up on her room, thinking about nothing but Mark.

Mark smiled broadly. One of the best night he ever had thanks to the lovely Andrea. He sighed, knowing that it's hard to have Andrea as his girlfriend but he hope that the friendship will somehow turn to something more. He doesn't want to ruin Andrea relationship with Jeffrey eventhough Jeffrey been cheating on her. Mark sigh once again, adjusting his glasses before head home.

Jeffrey saw the interaction between Mark and Andrea. He wanted to apologize to Andrea about toring the Mark's art paper eventhough he wasn't truly sorry about it. Jason had told him about their conversation at the guy's changing locker room. He was enraged about it and seeing they kissing each other cheek infront of him, it just makes his blood boil. He throws his cigarette on the ground, kicking a dustbin can beside him. "I'm going to get you Mark, soon. Very soon." Jeffrey said harshly before going back where he came from, Jessica home.

* * *

><p><em>Please do R&amp;R. Thanks! Stay tune for the next chapter! =D<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm just going to inform you guys that I will try my best to update a.s.a.p because school has reopen. -_-" So, if I don't update a.s.a.p, I'm sorry. (: Disclaimer:I don't own Undertaker or WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna let them get all cozy with each other?" Jason asked disgustedly, looking at the way Mark and Andrea laughing comfortably, from a far distance. They were sitting at the usual place where they usually does the projects while Jeffrey and the gang is somewhere far, not wanting Mark and Andrea notice them.<p>

Jeffrey stares at them for a moment, not feeling hurt at all about the way Andrea seems to be comfortable with Mark, "Let Mark had his fun while it lasts cause as far as I know, it won't be long." Jeffrey grinned before kissing Jessica on the lips, who were standing beside him, resting her hand on Jeffrey waist while he rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Why don't you just leave Andrea? Let her be with Mark. Do you still loves her?" Jessica pouted, running her hands all over Jeffrey chest.

"Of course not babe. I don't love her. It just feels awesome to destroy their friendship and letting Andrea thinks that I still loves her." Jeffrey smiling evilly, "I only loves you," kissing Jessica once more.

"How you're gonna destroy their friendship?" Adam asked, interrupting Jeffrey's kissing.

Jeffrey sigh, frustrated that Adam interrupts them, "I've done research about Mark. He's been expeled from school a couple of times before. He's not really a good kid that you thought he is. So, I've decided to get him expel." He smirked, proud that he had taken his time searching about Mark's and hope it will pay off.

"How so?" Jason asked, wondering what kind of acts will Jeffrey do to Mark get expel.

Jeffrey shrugs, not having any plans at the moment, "Get into a fight with him, make him mad," he shrugs again, "or something. I'll start thinking about it later on. Right now, I wanna have some fun."

Jessica looks at him, smiling seductively, "What kind of fun are you talking about?"

"Fun that only you can bring," Jeffrey kissed Jessica roughly though Jessica don't mind about it.

Mark were listening to Andrea talking about her first time taking aeroplane when he caught Jeffrey and Jessica in action. He stares at them, not believing that Jeffrey dares to kiss Jessica here, in college. What if Andrea sees it? It seems as if he doesn't care. Mark broke his stares when he felt Andrea hand touching his hand.

"What are you looking at?" Andrea asked, tries looking at the direction where Mark's were looking at though Mark grabbed Andrea wrist gently, preventing her from seeing, not wanting her see the scene because she's going to have a heartarche and he doesn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes. Furthermore, they were having fun, not going to let that ruin their precious moment.

Mark shakes his head, "Nothing. So you're scared taking aeroplane?"

Andrea nodded her head, "Yeah, you bet. Seeing the documentaries about aeroplanes and the accidents and everything, scares me." Andrea shivered slightly, thinking about the innocents that were killed.

Mark half-smiled, "Why you watch those then? You will be more nervous than you already are. And you will start thinking negatively."

"I was interested about it!" Andrea defended herself, smiling.

Mark admires her facial features for a moment before looking at his wrist-watch, seeing that they have been talking for 3 hours straight. Talking about time flys faster than they know it! Mark looks back at where the "Jocks Wannabes" were but they were nowhere to be seen.

"You ready to head home?" Mark asked, taking out his glasses, cleaning the lenses using his shirt before putting it back on.

Andrea nodded, before packing up her stuffs. Soon, they were on their way back home. As usual, Mark will walk Andrea home. It's become his daily routine and loves it. Every moment he spends with Andrea is worth it. Mark were about to walk away after saying bye to Andrea when Andrea called from him. He looks back at her, arching his eyebrows, wondering what she wanted. Andrea takes out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen before scribbling something on the paper. She then walk towards Mark, and gave it to him, smiling. Mark looks at the paper and then at her and at the paper again.

"In case you're bored, you can call me." Andrea winked and walked towards her home.

Mark quickly takes out his handphone and saves her number, naming it _Andrea Boo 3_. He sighed happily, before walking off, heading to his home.

"I'm home!" Mark yelled as soon as he step into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Markeyy! You're home! I'm in the kitchen!" Glen voice were heard from the kitchen. Mark walks to the kitchen, seeing Glen making sandwiches. He took one, seating at he stool and ate it silently.

"You're alone?" Mark asked once he's done eating.

Glen nodded, "Yeah, all alone here," he sigh dramatically, "Luckily, you're home. I miss you buddy!" smirking when he sees Mark rolled his eyes.

"Miss you too but how come you're in here? You have the house key?"

"Yeah, your mom gave it to me when she visits me just now. She says that I can come here anytime I want! Your mom is the best unlike my mom, who doesn't even cares about me!" He huffed, not wanting to think about his parents. They can't expect him to change his attitude. They tend to compare him to Mark, and sometimes Glen were jealous about Mark. Mark knows that Glen doesn't like him because of the way he distant himself from him, but as a best friend, Mark tries everything to keep his friendship with Glen stable, he keeps on telling Glen that his parent keep on comparing them because they want Glen to get motivated and change, though Glen just wouldn't or can't. Glen bet his parents doesn't even care his whereabouts now.

Mark shakes head, knowing how cruel were Glen's parent towards him. There's a time when Glen and Mark were 14 years old, they were talking about sports when out of no where, Glen's father pulled Glen's hair from behind, dragging him inside the house roughly. Mark went to watch it at the window house and it hurts seeing your best friend were being beaten by cane. Mark can hear the sound effect of the cane eventhough he's outside of the house. It's been said that the principal of the highschool where Glen and Mark went, called his father, saying that Glen had stolen someone's handphone. Mark not really sure if Glen really stole it, even till now. He never ask it because it will just relieve the pain that Glen felt. It brings bad memories.

Mark stood up, stretching while saying, "I'm gonna be upstairs." He then walk up the stairs, into his bedroom and close the door behind him. He takes out his cap and his t-shirt though he leave his black tank top on, and place it on the study table. He went to his bed, sitting up, leaning on the headboard, looking at the walls which were placed by his own art work, there were paintings of sceneries, families, nature and mostly, Andrea. He's thinking how Andrea going to take it when she founds out Jeffrey were cheating on her. Mark shakes his head, _He's an idiot!_ Mark thought regarding Jeffrey about how he cheats on her. Mark looks at the doorway seeing that Glen is standing there, inspecting his room.

Glen let out a low whistle, went towards one of Andrea art work that Mark drew, "Who is this?"

"Andrea."

Glen looks at it one last time before sitting on the chair at the study table, eating his sandwich which he brought with him, "Who's she?"

"A friend."

"You like her?"

"Why will you think like that?" Mark asked, wondering how his father and Glen knows him so well.

"Well, it's obvious," Glen swallow his sandwich before saying, "You draw her alot."

Mark sigh, "Yeah, I like her alright."

Glen nodded, "So? You friends with her or something?"

"Yeah."

"How's it going? You have the opportunities to show your affection towards her."

Mark sighed sadly, "I can't. She has a boyfriend."

"Well... That sucks."

"Tell me about it. But ya know what, her boyfriend cheats on her!"

Glen eyes widen slightly, "You tell her?"

Mark shakes his head, "I don't know. I want to tell her but," he shrugs, " but I don't want to tell her because," he shrugs again, "I don't want her to hurt."

"But wouldn't it hurts her more that she doesn't know that her boyfriend were cheating on her?" Glen tried to reason.

Mark sigh, not knowing what to do or say for that matter. He knows what Glen said is true, it will hurt Andrea more if she doesn't know that Jeffrey cheated on her. Mark sighed once again, rubbing his face.

Glen stood up, "Maybe you should tell her." Glen shrugs before heading for the door.

Mark looks as the door close. He opens his glasses, puts it on the small table beside the bed before lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. He needed rest to clear his mind, contemplating about what to do, after the conversation he had with Glen. Soon, Mark were drifted off to sleep with Andrea on his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Stay tune for the chapter! (:<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_This is short chapter, it's better than nothing. Don't wanna you readers think that I abandon this story. (: Disclaimer:I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>There's a knock on the door as soon as Andrea walked down the stairs. She went to the door, looking through the peephole. She exhale softly when she sees who is it. She then opened the door, leaning on the door, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for the the person to talk first.<p>

"Can I come in?" the person asked, softly.

"What for? So that you can destroy other artwork that Mark draw?" Andrea hissed, still angry about his actions.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Jeffrey sighed when Andrea did not move from her spot. "Please?" he said, trying to sound gentle.

Finally Andrea moved out of the way, sitting on the couch while Jeffrey closing the door behind him before standing infront of Andrea. Jeffrey sighed deeply, "I'm sorry," trying to sound sincere. He held a finger in a 'hold on' manner when Andrea went to say something. He continued, "But I have every reason to be mad, seeing other guy had draw a picture of you,**my**girlfriend." He emphazied the word 'my', making it clear that no other guy will take her away from him and that she still belongs to him.

"It's just a drawing," Andrea defended Mark, not understand why he's so mad about it. It's just drawing for crying out loud!

Jeffrey shakes his head, resting his hand on his hips, "Don't you see? Mark is trying to tear us apart. He's trying to steal you away from me. Since Mr Jonathan has choosen you and Mark to do the project shit together, you both has been closer than ever, and us," pointing to Andrea and then to himself, "has been drifting apart." He stared at Andrea who were in deep thought.

Andrea just kept quiet, thinking over about what Jeffrey had said. It's true that they have been drifting apart and she & Mark is getting closer.

Jeffrey kneeled down infront of Andrea, holding her hands and said softly, "I don't want to lose you, I love you Andrea." He held Andrea face, running his thumb over her cheek.

Andrea looked at Jeffrey, seeing the love in his eyes, realising that she neglected Jeffrey, her boyfriend. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Jeffrey smiled softly, "It's okay but I do have one condition."

Andrea arched an eyebrow, not expecting it, "What is it?"

Jeffrey smiled evilly in the inside, knowing that his plan will work if Andrea accept this condition. "You have to forget about Mark. No more friends with him. Don't hang out with him unless of course, you had to the project with him. Other than that, you had to stay away from him. Can you handle that?"

Andrea tucking her hair behind her ear, sinking down, thinking deep about the condition. No more friends with Mark? That's gonna be hard because truth to be told, she likes hanging out with Mark. He makes her day better and cheer her up when she's down. Not even Jeffrey could do that. But, Andrea willing to sacrifice just to keep her relationship and Jeffrey stable. Knowing that Jeffrey is hurt that she rarely acknowledge him since hanging out with Mark. Andrea sighed deeply, and slowly nodded her head, whipering, "I'll do it."

Jeffrey smiled, eyes showing happiness, glad that she accept the condition without any fuss, knowing that this will surely make their friendship completely destroy. He kissed Andrea's forehead before standing up, "I'm glad to hear that you care for our relationship instead of your friendship with Mark." He walk towards the door, open it and said, "I've got to go. See you tomorrow in school babe." He then walk out, closing the door behind him. As he walking along the pathway, he took out his cigarette from his jeans pocket, lit it up before putting it on his lips. He then took out his phone, dialing a familiar number. He waited till the receiver picks up the phone. "Hey baby, I coming over soon. Better get ready, wear some sexy clothes cause I want to celebrate the success of my plan," he stopped, listening to the other person talk, "I'll tell you what happened as soon as I reach there Jess." He hang up, smirking evilly, satisfied with the outcome. _This is only the beginning Mark, there is more to come, _Jeffrey thought, walking towards the direction of Jessica house.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. (:_

* * *

><p>Confused. Did he do something wrong?<p>

That's how Mark felt. Andrea has been avoiding him throughout school time. When Mark tries to talk to her, she will walk away, leaving him alone. Mark wants to talk to her about the project but knowing that she will again walk away from him, he didn't give an effort.

Mark sighed, staring at Andrea and Jeffrey who were cuddling with each other at the far end. He merely glanced behind before looking back at them when someone tapped his shoulder.

"You alright?" Daniel asked, standing beside Mark, looking at them aswell.

Mark sighed once again, "Guess so," he whispered. He shakes his head, turning at Daniel, not wanting to look at them any longer, "Ya know, she totally avoids me today. I mean, did I do something wrong to upset her? If I did, why won't she tell me or even, talk to me about it?"

Daniel just shrugs, "Why don't you ask her?"

Mark let out a short, almost hurt sound-like chuckle, "She will just walk away, again. No use in trying."

Daniel pat Mark shoulders in a brotherly comfort manner. "Maybe she's not in a mood." he said, trying to reason out. He doesn't want Mark to lose hope on her, yet. Knowing that Mark will be truly happy if he were given a chance to be with her.

"I don't think so. Look how happy she is with Jeffrey," he whispered, looking at the couple before glueing his eyes on the floor. His mind keep on repeating the times when they spent time together, figuring whether he had ever overstepped the boundaries, but he can't find any. He was too engrossed on his thoughtsthat he didn't noticed someone beside him until he felt someone touch his forearm, catching his attention.

"You okay?" a gentle, concerned voice were heard.

He turn to see the owner of the voice, he smiled slightly, "Yeah. How can I help you Christy?"

Christy let out a small smile, "Well, I thought you wanna grab some bite coz' Im-," as if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. "...hungry." she whispered, blushing hard, not believing that just took place, infront of Mark, her crush!

Mark chuckled, "Sure. Before you passed out coz' of hunger, we should get going." He teased, smiling warmly at her before glancing towards Daniel, "You coming?"

Daniel shakes his head, "Nope. I've gotta do something," He looks down on his wrist-watch, "and I'm late. That's not good." He muttered before looking at both Mark and Christy. "Gotta run! Enjoy your lunch! Bye!" and off he go, running like a wild cat, even Mark doesn't get a chance to say anything to him.

Mark sighed, looking at Christy, smiling, "So, you ready to go?"

Christy nodded, "Yep."

* * *

><p>Andrea felt bad for ignoring Mark throughout school time but she knew she had to, in order to save her relationship with Jeffrey. She doesn't know why she had accepted Jeffrey condition in the first place, knowing that she knows how to seperate time for Jeffrey and Mark, but its all too late now. It's not that she purposely spent more time with Mark then Jeffrey but it's just that, Mark is her partner to do the project and he is a sweet guy that she can't help but falling for him.<p>

Andrea shakes her head mentally. She can't fall for him, she had a boyfriend. _"I had a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend." _That's the sentence that she will keep on repeating in her mind whenever she's with Mark. And right now, she's staring at both Mark and Christy who were walking away, heading to the exit door. She could feel the jealously passing through her whole body. She can't help it but feels jealous seeing the way they both laughing and enjoy each other's company. _That should be... _

Jeffrey wrapped his arms around Andrea from the back, interrupting Andrea thoughts. He kissed her temple, "Let's go back to your house and do something naughty." He starts kissing and sucking on Andrea's neck.

Andrea; not in a mood for those now, is annoyed. She stands up slowly, making Jeffrey stopped whatever he's doing. "I'm hungry. Want to grab lunch?"

"We can order it when we get back to your house babe." He then continued doing whatever he's been doing.

Andrea pulled back slowly, placing her hands on Jeffrey's chest when he went to make a move on her, "No, I'm really hungry now and besides, my parents at home." She said, making excuses, hoping he will just give in.

Jeffrey let out a loud sigh, showing his frustrations, finally giving in, "Fine." He hold Andrea's hand, making their way to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

><p>Lunch with Christy went well, it actually make his day better. While having lunch, heavy rains were pouring down. Since neither of them actually brought an umbrella, they decided to walk around the mall while waiting for the rain to stop. But unfortunately, it didn't stop even after 2 hours of walking. And it's getting late, Christy has to go home to do some assignments. Since the rain wouldn't stop any sooner, he decided to buy an umbrella, sharing it with Christy.<p>

So, here he is, holding the umbrella above his head, walking along the pathway towards his house. He had send Christy home, not wanting her to get cold since the rain is still pouring down hard. He squinted his eyes to see a better view when he saw a familiar figure. "Andrea," he whispered, jogging towards her.

Andrea were drenched wet, walking towards her house, not having any umbrella with her. She was walking slowly towards her house after her lunch with Jeffrey when suddenly the rain started to pour. She stopped walking when she doesn't feel any raindrops dropping at her like it did a few minutes ago. Then she noticed someone overshadowed her from behind. She looks up, seeing that an umbrella above her head. She then looks behind her and were met with two emerald green eyes and she knows who those belongs to, _Mark, _she thought.

He was about to say something when she suddenly ran away from him. He looks at her for a moment before running after her, not wanting her to get cold. He caught up with her; still holding the umbrella, held her arm using the other hand, stopping her from running away. "Why ya ran away?" He asked, still holding her arm, wanting to know the reason why she kept on running away from him.

Andrea pulled back her arm roughly, "You wanna know why Mark? You wanna know why? Let me tell you why! You are trying to destroy MY relationship with Jeffrey. You know that I'm in a relationship with Jeffrey but you keep on spending time with me, making me and Jeffrey drifted away. That's your intentions all the while right! Wanting me to break up with Jeffrey so that you can have me! But no, you won't have me! Now, don't disturb me anymore, don't talk to me anymore, I don't want anything to do with you! Understand! And go spend your time with Christy!" she hissed, running away from him, feeling angry not to him but to herself. She doesn't know why she blurted out the last sentence. That will only show her jealously. She shakes her head angrily, running faster, wanting to cry her eyes out when she reached her bed.

By now Mark were drenched wet too. He had lower the umbrella to his side while listening to Andrea reason, but he doesn't care though. He doesn't care if he's drenched wet, he was too stunned to say anything or do anything. He stared blankly ahead, "_You are trying to destroy MY relationship with Jeffrey." _, that senteces were playing in his head time and time again.

He started to walk back home slowly, those senteces still repeating in his head, not caring about the umbrella anymore. And he remembered her last sentece, _"And go spend your time with Christy!" _, he frowned, wondering about the random outburst about Christy, _Is she... jealous?_, he thought. As soon as he thought that, he shakes his head, _She can't be..._ , Mark sighed, rubbing his temples. All that has been happening is making his head arche.

He stopped short when he noticed a small boy looking like a 7 year old kid, and a mom, sitting on a newspaper, drenching wet in rain. Homeless family. He went towards them, gave them his umbrella. He then took out his wallet, sighing in relief that his wallet is not wet from the rain. He took out $50 and gave the mother, he then took out $10 and gave it to the boy. he squat infront of the kid, "Go buy anything you want. If you want more," he points towards his house, "you can come look for me. That's my house." He ruffled the kid's hair.

The kid smiled cheerfully, nodding his head, "Thank you sir."

Mark returned the smile, "The name's Mark, and yours?"

"Morgan."

Mark nodded. He looks at the kid's mother who were holding the umbrella, looking back at him. He smiled and nodded his head slightly, before standing up and went towards his house.

"Bye Mark!" The kid shouted, waving wildly.

Mark waved back, "Bye Morgan! Remember what I told you!" He winked and move on his way to his house.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry if I didn't really give you readers any idea hows Mark appearance is, so to answer your question Mime, Mark's hair is red-brown short hair. Kinda like big evil days, around 2003 where he's started to grow his hair again. Give you an example : Undertaker vs Vince Mcmahon Buried Alive Match 2003. That's the hair that Mark had in this story. (: Thanks for the review too! (: Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE wrestlers. _

* * *

><p>Mark unlocks the door of his house, sighing when the incident that happened a few minutes ago came crashing down on him, not believing anything that had occured. His friendship with Andrea is going down. "Andrea," he whispered, sighing once again. He closed the door behind him, immediately went up the stairs into his room, completely ignored Jackson who invited him to eat dinner with the family. He throw his bag on the bed, took the towel that is on the leather chair and hanging it on his shoulder, took off his glasses and put it on the table. He then went down the stairs, walking past the dinner room, mumbling, "Not hungry," when his mom asked him if he want to eat.<p>

He went inside the bathroom, took off his clothes and put it on the laundry basket. Standing below the spray, he turned on the tap, letting the water ran down on him, closing his eyes. His mind running thousand miles, thinking about the time he spent with Andrea. Her laughter, her smile, her wavy brunette hair, her blushed cheeks, her blue ocean eyes. He sighed loudly, thinking about the thing that had occured just now, how things had turn around. From friends to enemies.

He opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door, "What?"

"Are you done? You've been in there for too long. I need to use it!" Nick exclaimed, squeezing his leg together, trying to hold whatever it is inside till he went inside the bathroom.

Mark sighed, not realizing that he had drifted off for too long. He turned off the tap, drying himself off with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. He opened the bathroom door, smirk slightly when Nick zoomed past him. He shakes his head and went up inside his room, making sure he locks the door before letting the towel dropped on the floor. He went to his wardrobe, took out a black tanktop, a green boxer with different types of patterns on it and a white basketball short and puts it on. He didn't even bother combing his hair. He then unlocks the door though he didn't opened it, letting it closed. He put on his glasses, sat on the bed, head resting on the headboard, his legs strectching out, staring into space, mind completely blank.

* * *

><p>Jackson stood up from the couch, walking towards the stairs, wanting to know why is Mark not in the mood. He stopped walking when his mom called him.<p>

Scarlett handed Jackson a plate of foods that she cooked for dinner, "Bring it to him." She simply said, walking back to the dinner room and starts cleaning the table with Michaels helping her.

Scarlett knows that Mark is not in good mood but she wasn't going to let Mark starved, skipping dinner. Mark rarely skips dinner unless he's upset, pissed off or simply not hungry because of something happen. She looks towards the direction of the house door when she heard someone opening the door. She smiled when it was just Glen.

Glen smiled, walking towards Scarlett, "How's dinner?"

She returned the smile, "It went good. You've had dinner yet?"

Glen nodded his head, looking around the house, "Where's Mark?"

"He's in his room." She then noticed that Glen had brought something with him, "What's that?" she points at the box.

"Oh, something for Mark. He'll loves it for sure." Glen grinning.

* * *

><p>Mark looks up when he heard the door opened. And it was Jackson bringing some food with him. His stomach growled.<p>

Jackson closed the door behind him, passed Mark the plate, sitting down on the leather chair after Mark had took the plate, "Mom asked me to bring it for you, so eat it."

Mark starts to eat, knowing that he's hungry eventhough he said he's not.

After a few minutes of silence, Jackson decided to break the silence, "Wanna talk about it?"

Mark puts his plates on the small table that's beside the bed, suddenly not feeling thrill to eat it. Mark shakes head, "It's nothing," he barely whispered.

Jackson sighed, knowing that Mark just lied to him. What a horrible liar. "Andrea?"

Mark nods his head, "Yeah," still whispering.

"Tell me the full story,"

Mark starts to recalled all the things that happened to Jackson, not leaving a single detail. When he's done, he rubs his face downwards, adjusting his glasses afterwards.

Jackson were silent, letting the story slowly sinking down on him. He rubs his chin absent-mindedly, "She's jealous." That's the first thing that came to his mind when Mark had finished telling the story.

Mark arches his right eyebrow, "What makes ya think so?"

"Well," still rubbing his chin, "it's obvious that she is, after she told ya about spending time with... with.. that girl, Christy right?"

Mark nodded his head, "Yep Christy." His mind wandering about, thinking about what Jackson had said. _Jealous..._ he's mind said over and over again. "But... but...," he trailed off, not knowing what to say at the moment. As far as he concerned, Andrea loves Jeffrey so why must she be jealous when he's spending time with Christy, his friend.

"She likes you... I guess," he added the last sentence afterthought, not wanting Mark to have his hope high. Jackson shrugs, "All I can say is, don't give up yet." He walked over to Mark's bed, patted his knee and ruffled his hair as if he's still a kid, before walking towards the door. He opened the door and were suprised when he saw Glen standing there who were about to knock on the door.

"What brings you here?" Jackson asked.

"Mark," Glen smiled innocently before walking inside the room, closing the door. He puts Mark bag that were still on the bed, to the other side of the bed before sitting infront of Mark. He pats Mark knee.

Mark sighed, smirking before sitting Indian style, knowing that Glen will fall down any minute. "So I bring you here huh?"

Glen nodded, smirking too, the box still intact. "I've got something for you," handing the box that were wrapped with hearts shape all over it.

"I can see that," Mark had noticed it when Glen had entered the room. Now, he is curious what's inside it. He took it, shaking it slightly, listening to the sound it makes. He quickly tore off the wrapper, opening box. He stared at it as soon as he saw what it is, blinking a few times. He arched his right eyebrow, "What's this?"

"A pair of ear-stud piercing, an eyebrow piercing and a plain ol' necklace." Glen stated the obvious.

Inside the box there is a pair of black round ear-stud piercing, an normal eyebrow piercing and a simple necklace, nothing on it except small chains. Mark raked his hand through his hair. This is old stuffs. The stuffs that Mark used to wear when he's a bad boy who skips classes and all. "Why ya give me these?" Mark asked, taking out the stuffs and lay it on the bed.

"I want you to wear it," Glen smiled innocently.

"Ya know I don't wear this stuffs no more. Dad won't like it." Mark answered, looking at stuffs. Yes, he did miss wearing it but his dad doesn't like it. Mark's dad said that it reminds him of the kid who doesn't respect elders, who gets trouble with law and polices multiple of times, who simply is a bad kid. One time when his dad saw him wearing the ear-stud, he went ballistic, yanking the ear-stud off Mark's ear, not caring if he hurt his son ear.

Not wanting to experience that moment ever again, Mark decided not to wear it anymore. He gave it to Glen, for him to wear it since Glen's parents doesn't care about him.

"I know, but I miss you wearing it." In truth, he did miss him wearing it. It shows Mark bad side though he doesn't get involved with the law except skipping classes. "And besides, you're a grown up. You do what you want, you wear what you want. No one should give you orders and restrictions." Glen tried to reason. He wasn't trying to get Mark return to his old days but, it's the truth. Mark's a grown up guy.

Mark sighed, "May I ask you why you really want me to wear these?" He asked, politely in a playful manner.

Glen shrugs, "Coz' you look hot. I mean, if I'm a girl, I will definitely choose you to be my boyfriend. A bad guy, being my boyfriend. That's hot let me tell you that." he said it in a serious tone.

Mark looks at Glen disgustedly, "Dude, you're freaking me out."

Glen let out a loud laugh, holding his stomach, trying to control his laughter. When he finally regained his composure, he said, "Man, you should see your expression. Seriously funny shit!" He starts to laugh again.

Mark raked his hand through his short red-brown hair. "It's not funny to me," he muttered to himself though unfortunately, Glen heard him.

"Of coz' you didn't. You need to see your own own expression!" Glen exclaimed, laughing once more.

Mark wouldn't be surprised if he finds Glen died from laughing so much the next day. Mark groaned, watching silently as Glen continued laughing, not understand what's so funny about. The facial expression? Try having your bestfriend say something disturbing, you will give them the same expression just like Mark's. After a few minutes of laughter, Glen had somehow managed to regain his composure. He can't take anymore of Glen's laughing, he threw a pillow at him though Glen caught it in time.

Smiling broadly, Glen said, "Look, I was just kidding, you should know that I love to joke," He stopped for awhile, grinning like a kid, "Look, you told me about this girl name Andrea right?" Glen continued seeing Mark nodded, "You like this girl right?" Mark nodded his head again, "But, she had a boyfriend right?" Mark nodded once again, "And her boyfriend name..," Glen snapping his finger together lightly, trying to remember the guy name, "his name is... What's his name again?" Glen asked Mark, still snapping his fingers.

"Jeffrey,"

This time, Glen snapped his finger loudly once, "Jeffrey, right. Anyway, this guy is a hmm, football guy right?" Mark nodded, "You know, I've done my researched on football players. Well, let's just say that they ain't a good guy. Catch what I meant? They cheated alot, they're not a good guy which means that they a bad guy. So that means, Andrea likes bad guy," Glen nodding his head throughout him revealing his researched, "So, this," he points to the earrings etc, "will help you in getting Andrea. Change your image. Become a bad boy. Wear this piercings and everything and you will succeed getting her in no time."


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:; I don't own undertaker or other wwe superstars. PS: sorry for the late update. _

* * *

><p>Mark seemed to be thinking in deep thought. <em>Change... Bad boy,<em> He keep on saying it on his mind over and over again. Thinking about the positive and negative if he did change. Actually, Mark seems to be considering it, but he shook his head in the end.

"I like her, wanna be with her but I won't change myself just to get her," Mark explained, folding his arms across his chest.

Glen sighed dramatically, "Appearance change, attitude stay. Understand? Look like a bad boy but be a good boy. Get it?" he said slowly as if he's talking to a child. He stared at Mark who were reconsidering about it yet again. As he kept on staring at Mark, he noticed something that's on Mark's face. Something that will spoilt the 'Bad Boy' image.

He snatched the glasses of Mark's, "This gotta go,"

Before Glen get the chance to throw the glasses away, Mark had snatched it back and puts in on. "Why must I?"

Glen sighed, "Because that," pointing at the glasses, "is going to ruin the 'Bad Boy' image. Tell me. What kind of bad boy will wear glasses?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mark shook his head childishly, completely ignoring Glen question, "No, I'm not gonna get rid of it."

"And why is that?"

Mark were silent momentarily, blushing slightly, " Because... uhh, Andrea said I look cute wearing it," he smiled sheepishly.

Glen facepalm himself, not expecting that answer. Rubbing his chin, he said what's on his mind, "So that means... she likes... nerd guys...?"

"Hey! I ain't a nerd. Wearing glasses doesn't mean a nerdy, ya know." Mark defended, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Sorry," Glen muttered, scratching his bald head, "okay whatever. Just, wear it, will you?" he fold his hands infront of him, eyes widen, trying to look cute.

Mark arched an eyebrow at Glen's action. "Ya know that's not gonna work on me right, " he smirked.

Glen rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at Mark who were laughing and somehow manage to avoid the hit to the face. Glen stood up from the bed, stretching and yawning loudly, scratching his belly. " I'm out. See you tomorrow, maybe." He went to Mark and they did their handshake; slap hand to hand, punch knuckles lightly. "Better wear it Markey, night." Glen said as he walks out, closing the door.

Mark sat silently, staring at the things that were still laying on the bed. He took the box that came together with the things, and starts putting it back in. Since he's lazy walking around, he puts it at the small table beside the bed, near the plate that he had eaten earlier on. Mark lays on his back, looking up the ceiling, staring it for a moment before driffted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>His alarm clock rang up the next morning. Mark groaned, cover his head with a pillow for a moment before shutting the alarm clock. He sat up, sighing loudly, not in a mood to go to school because one; the incident that happened yesterday, two; he just felt lazy today. He took his towel that were on the chair before heading off to the bathroom. After 15 minutes in the bathroom, Mark finally came out, the towel hanging around the waist. He went towards his wardrobe, taking out a black long sleeve shirt, black-blue straight-cut jeans, and of course a dark blue boxer and put it on. He let his hair went messy without combing it.<p>

Once he's done, he picked up the box that Glen brought yesterday. He looked at it before starting to put it on. He starts putting on the necklace followed by the earrings and lastly the eyebrow pierce. He then looked at the mirror, looking at himself. Bad memories washed over him, the time where he skipped classes, had a fight in school which led to expeled, come back home late; sometimes didn't even come back home at all, rude to his parents, stealing which is still unbeknownst to his parents. Mark shakes his head, not wanting to remember those, those nightmares. Mark sighed softly before taking his backpack and went down to the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Mark said to Nick who were sitting on the stool, eating an apple.

Nick nods. He did a double take when he noticed something's different on Mark. He then noticed, the earrings. His eyes widen slightly, stood up, making his way to Mark. Nick hold Mark's forearm tightly when he tried to walk away.

"What?" Mark asked.

Nick didn't answer though. He continued to look at the piercings. He simply can't believe that Mark had guts to wear those things again. After done looking at it, Nick stumbled over his words, "Nothing... It's just... those... you... ,"

Mark sighed softly, knowing what Nick's assuming, " Don't worry, I'm not going back. I just wanna wear it. No harms done." Mark took out a mineral water bottle from the refrigerator, and drinks it.

Nick blinked a few times. How can Mark be so calm? "Ya do know that Dad wouldn't like it right?"

Mark nods, "I know. I'll take it out before coming home." Mark pats Nick shoulder before walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Mark noticed as soon as he's in class is, Andrea's nowhere to be found. Mark frowned, wondering why she's not in school. <em>Is it because of what happened yesterday or she's not feeling well due to yesterday's raining? <em>Mark thought. He can't help but feels concerned and worried about her. And it seems Jeffrey doesn't care what happened to her at all cause from the looks of it, Jeffrey had a chance to be with Jessica without worrying about Andrea's presence.

Mark looks at Jeffrey and Jessica who were cuddling against each other, shaking his head slightly. How he wish Andrea will know the truth about Jeffrey and Jessica. He sighed, turning his head to the front, staring at Mr Jonathan.

"Okay class, this is the class test that you did the past few months," he said waving the paper, "we'll go through the questions and asnwers together." he then starts giving out the papers to the respective students.

Mark looks at the grade as soon as he received his test paper. Grade B. Not bad, seeing that its a maths test which Mark hate the most, he did his best.

"Jeffrey, will you pass the test paper to Andrea?" Mr Jonathan asked.

"No, I don't have time. Ask someone else." Jeffrey answered rudely.

Mr Jonathan shakes his head. He knows about Jeffrey and Andrea relationship, hell, everyone in the college knows it. He just doesn't understand why Andrea wants Jeffrey when there's someone else who's better for her. Guess it's true, Love is Blind. He was about to go to his desk when a voice spoke up.

"I'll pass it to her,"

Mr Jonathan looks at the person. "You sure Mark?"

Mark nods, "Yeah, I know where she lives." he smiled slightly.

"Alright then," Mr Jonathan gives Mark Andrea's test paper.

Mark looks at Andrea's grade. Grade D. Mark knows Andrea's not good in maths but usually she'll get Grade C but this time round, she dropped.

"Alright class. Let's go through the answers."

* * *

><p>"Dude! Doesn't it hurt?" Daniel asked, looking at Mark's eyebrow-piercing, flinching when he touched it.<p>

Lessons had ended, they decided to hang around in school for awhile.

Mark shakes his head, "Nope, unless," he looked over Daniel from head to toes, "you don't have balls to do it," he shrug, smirking.

"Didn't know you pierce." Daniel said, ignoring Mark's comment.

"Used to. I've stopped."

"But why you wearing it then?" Christy asked, jumping into the conversation.

Mark shrugs, "Miss it, I guess." It was a half-true answer.

"Mark oh Mark, you've changed." A flirtatious yet irritating voice sounded behind Mark.

Mark knows who's voice that belong to. He tensed slightly when two arms wrapped around his waist. Mark immediately untangled it and turned to face Jessica.

Jessica starts placing her hand on Mark's chest, rubbing it slowly. "Aww, why? You don't like it?" she purred, kissing Mark's neck lightly.

Christy looks on disgutedly. She grab Mark's arm, dragging him away from her, standing toe-to-toe with Jessica. "Well, ain't you're a bitch?"

Jessica gasped at Christy sudden outburst. Well, Mark and Daniel were shocked too at Christy outburts. They just aren't use to hear Christy using those kind of words. Mark and Daniel stared each other for a moment, mouth forming an 'O' shape, before turning, looking back at the girls who were currently burning holes through their eyes.

"What the hell is your problem? What? Are you in relationship with Mark? As far as I'm concerned, he likes Andrea not you!" Jessica hissed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And as far as I'm concerned, Jeffrey is in a relationship with Andrea!" Christy commented back.

"Yeah, so? What are you trying to prove by saying that, huh? That Andrea is in relationship with Jeffrey, so that means Mark had to forget about Andrea? So once he's forgotten about Andrea, you will try and win his heart. Is that what you trying to imply, huh?"

"What I'm trying to imply here is that, you're a bitch! Get it? You destroying their relationship by being a slut to Jeffrey!"

"It's him who's jumping on me. Not me jumping on him." Jessica said, with a cocky tone, "Forget it Christy. Seriously, did you tell Mark about your family background? Obviously not, because if you do, Mark wouldn't even standing beside you!"

Christy eyes widen, not expecting that. "This is nothing to do with my family. Leave them alone." she said it in a calm manner though in a dangerous way at a same time.

But Jessica isn't gonna step down, instead she pressed on, "Why? Embarass about it? You should be! I mean, imagine, my mom sitting along the pathway, waiting for people to donate to her, sleeping on the streets and everything. I will be totally embarass! And you, being a disrespectful and irresponsible daughter you are, you let her be. Let her sleep there, embarassing herself. While you, you had a home. Well, not your's but if your friend doesn't help you, you will be sleeping on the streets just like your mom!" she hissed, smiling cockily.

Christy can't hold it anymore. She didn't think twice to do it. She just exploded without any warning. She slapped Jessica real hard. Jessica; who didn't expect that assault, fell down on the ground, holding her cheeks. Though Christy didn't stop there. She climbed on top of Jessica and slap the shit outta her as hard as she can.

Knowing that Christy will get in trouble as they are still in school, Mark pulled Christy from the back, away from Jessica while Daniel picked up Christy bag that had fallen to the ground. Still holding Christy, he went towards the gate, leaving Jessica alone who were cursing like a sailor. All this while, Christy were struggling to get off from Mark, still wanting to beat the shit outta Jessica. Once they're out of school environment, Mark sat Christy down.

Christy huffed, straightening her shirt, snatching her bag from Daniel grasp, "Why you stop me? I'm not done yet!"

"I know that. As much as I love you beating the shit outta her, I don't want you to get in trouble." Mark stared at Christy, thinking back over what Jessica said. He hesistantly asked, "Are you okay?"

Avoiding Mark stare, muttering a yes answer before walking away from them.

"Well, that's new." Danie exclaimed, putting his hand in the jeans pocket, "Well, I better go now. See ya Mark," he pat on Mark's shoulder before walking away.

Mark let out a soft sigh, ruffled his own hair, making it more messier. He adjust his glasses, letting out another soft sigh before heading off to Andrea's house.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Don't own undertaker or other wwe superstars._

* * *

><p>Mark took a deep breath and let it go slowly before pressing the bell button. He waited patiently for the door to open. Fidgeting his glasses here and there. He smiled warmly when the door open, revealing an older version of Andrea. The facial features is the same except this one, had slight wrinkles.<p>

The women returned the smile hesistently, trully surprised by Mark presence. The first thing she noticed is the piercings. Her eyes widened slightly by looking at it. "How can I help you?" she asked, gently.

"I want to see Andrea. Is she in?" Mark replied as gentle tone as he can.

"What for?" she asked, ignoring Mark's question for the moment.

"I need to pass her these," showing the test paper to her though he did blocked the grade, biting his lower lip.

She looked at the paper for a moment before looking up at Mark. She then stepped aside, letting Mark in. She closed the door and went picking up the magazines the were on the table, "She's upstair. Went up and you will see the first room on the left side. Thats her's."

Mark nodded, saying thank you before proceeding to his destination that were stated by the women. He knocked the door twice before opening it without waiting for a respond, closing the door behind him.

Andrea were lying on the bed, blanket were wrapped around her body. She stares at Mark, confused by Mark's presence. She wanted to ask him what he's doing here but she's feeling weak that she don't feel like talking. Instead, she continue staring at Mark.

Mark smiled at her, sitting on his knees beside her. When he's nearer to Andrea, his smile slowly faded. He noticed that her face is paler than a white sheet and she seems to be cold. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Andrea nodded weakly, "Had a cold," she whispered though Mark barely heard her.

Mark rested his hand on her forehead while the other holding Andrea hand. "Taken your medicine?"

Andrea nodded once more, "What you're doing here?" she can't seem to wait ask him that question thats been burning on her mind since he entered her room.

"Well, I'm here to give you these," showing the test paper at Andrea, "Mr Jonathan asked me to pass it to you," he stated, not going to include that Jeffrey was the one who supposed to do that.

Andrea took the paper from Mark, a sad smile appeared at she read her grade, "I failed," she sighed, "What did you get?"

"Grade A," he took back the paper and place it beside him. There were silence for a moment. Both not knowing what to say towards each other. After the incident that happened yesterday, feeling awkward is understandable. Mark clears his throat before suggesting, "I can teach you,"

"Teach me?"

Mark nodded, "Teach you Maths. That if you want me to."

Andrea thought about it. If she let Mark teach her, that means they're will be spending more time together than they ever did. That will only create more chaos. But to hell with it, Andrea wants to graduate. To achieve that goal, she had to learn from someone who is good in Maths even if that someone is Mark.

Andrea finally nodded, "Alright. We'll do it,"

A smile slowly appeared on Mark's face. "Oh, before I forgot," he turn to his side, taking a A2 drawing paper out, holding it up to let Andrea see, "I've finished it. Now, all you need to do is write the information down,"

The project the was assigned by Mr Jonathan. She had totally forgotten about that. After all that happened, she didn't even think about the project. She's thankful that Mark actually remembered it after all. He'd finished the drawing, now its her turn to do the work.

"I'll finish it up as soon as I'm feeling better. Could you help me it put on the table there?" she points it to the table that were full of files, papers and also a laptop.

Mark took the test paper beside him before making his way there. As he were placing the papers, he noticed the drawing paper. The drawing paper that he drew of her. And seeing it now, it already been torn. He could see the glue's that were trying to hold the pieces back together. He knows it wasn't Andrea's doing. Because if she did, she wouldn't try to glue it all back together. He sighed, making a mental note about doing another drawing of her.

He went back to his previous position. He took out his glasses and rub the lenses using his t-shirt. He then put it back on. He smiled when he noticed Andrea been staring at him. "Yes?"

Andrea shook her head. She took the time to admired Mark's features. Those glasses, those mesmerizing emerald green eyes, those sensible lips of his. Then she frowned, finally noticing the piercings. How come she didn't realized it earlier on, she never know. "You... pierce?"

Mark let out a half-smile, "Yeah,"

Andrea shook her head slowly, "Did my mom noticed it?"

Mark were silent for a moment, wondering why would Andrea asked that, "Yeah.. Why?"

"My mom doesn't like it if boys pierce," Andrea explained.

"Oh... Well... I'll take it out the next time I come here then,"

"Sorry,"

Mark smiled gently, "No need to be sorry sweetheart, it's not your fault."

There were a few minutes of silence, each one loss on their own thoughts. Mark was the first to break the silence, again.

He took a deep breath and let it go slowly, "About me and Christy... " he began.

Andrea placed her forefinger on Mark's lips, stopping him from continuing. She doesn't want to hear about it, knowing she had overreact during that time. "Don't. I shouldn't have said what I said,"

Mark sighed but he did nod his head, "Just want to let you know that me and Christy, there's nothing between us except friends," he then lean forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. He linger on it for a bit before pulling away, taking his school bag beside him, standing up. "I better go. You need rest. Don't forget to take your medicine and the project, you can do it after you're well. Bye. Take care of yourself," he winked before walking out of the room.

"Bye," Andrea whispered as soon as Mark closed the door. She sighed. She had to admit it, that she's falling for Mark. She sighed once again, closing her eyes and let sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>Jeffrey was about to pass Andrea's house when he saw Mark came out of the house. He quickly hide behind a wall not wanting Mark noticing him. Jeffrey frowned, looking at Mark who were placing his schoolbag on his shoulder before walking off. "What the hell is he doing here?" he whispered to himself, leaning on the wall. "Didn't I tell her to stay away from him? Damn it Andrea,"<p>

He took out his cigarette, lighting it up. "She's gonna pay for this," he promised to himself, kicking the rubbish bin near him.

He walked passed Andrea's house when he saw Morgan who were sitting beside his mom on the newspaper. As walked pass them, he kicked the mineral water that was infront of Morgan and his mom. He then continue walking, laughing evilly.

Morgan were shocked at his sudden actions, he shouted, "Hey! Why did you that for?"

"Shut the hell up kid!" Jeffrey shouted back without looking at him.

Morgan frowned, not liking his attitude. He sat back down beside his mom, "He's not nice, like Mark." he stated, smiling when he think about Mark.

"Not everyone is nice Morgan," his mom remind him.

"Hmm, I want to meet him and tell him about this. Maybe he can helped us punch him!" he exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

His mom give out a short laugh, shaking her head before looking down at the picture that she's been holding with her the entire time. She missed her so much. Her only daughter.

Morgan glanced at the picture, "Where's sister mom?"

"She's busy with schooling son." she said sadly, rubbing the picture with her thumb.


	16. Chapter 16

"Did he do that?" Mark asked amusingly, smiling widely.

Morgan nodded his head eagerly, "Yeah he did! He's very rude Mark!" he exclamied, folding his arms, pouting. He had told Mark what happened yesterday as soon as Mark visited him.

"He's very rude. I hope you won't do that to anyone else," he warned Morgan.

Morgan shoke his head, "No, I will never do that. That is meaaaaan,"

Mark chuckled, ruffling Morgan's hair. He adjust his glasses before looking at Morgan's mom who is looking down at a picture, sadly. He tries to steal a glance on the picture but it wasn't clear.

Morgan tugged Mark's arm, trying to get his attention, "Maybe you can beat him!"

Mark smiled slightly, "I can't beat him cause I don't know him,"

Morgan seemed to be deep in thought, "Well... his hair color is blonde!"

Still smiling slightly, Mark replied, "There's thousands of people who's hair is blonde Morgan,"

"Well... I know his name!"

Mark arched an eyebrow, "You do?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. He wore a jacket and there's a word on the back of it. I think that's his name,"

Mark nodded slowly, "You remember his name?"

Morgan shook his head, "No but I remember some letters. There is R... E... lots of E," Mark chuckled at that, "Y..." Morgan frown, trying to remember the other letters.

"R... E... Y..." Mark repeat slowly. He frowned, whispering to himself, "Rey..."

Morgan sighed in frustration, "There's more but I can't remember,"

"Is he wearing a red jacket?"

Morgan nodded eagerly, "Yes! And there's white too."

"Jeffrey..." Mark whispered though Morgan heard him.

"You know him?"

Mark just smiled slightly.

"You can beat him then!"

Mark shook his head, "Fighting isn't good. You shouldn't fight no matter what." he said sternly.

"But he's rude..."

"Let him be then. You shouldn't follow his example though. Understand?" Mark had treated him as his younger brother. Morgan is something else. He's a very hyper-active kid which attract Mark.

Morgan nodded, "I won't. I will follow your example then."

Mark smirked, "Anyway, have you eaten?"

Morgan shook his head.

"Come on then. Let's eat at my house." Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Morgan cheered happily, "Yeah! Let's go mom!" he began pulling his mom to stand up.

His mom slowly stand up, looking down at the pavement as she spoke, "You no need to do that. I don't want to intrude..."

"No, you're not intruding. Don't worry about it." he smiled softly.

"Come on! Let's get going! I'm hungry!" Morgan exclaimed, leading the way to Mark's house since he knew where it's located. Morgan's mom shook her head, smiling softly and letting her son pull her.

Mark walked behind them. Smiling at Morgan enthusiasm. He bent down and picked up something that fell from Morgan's mom pocket. It's a picture. A picture that she's been staring just now. Mark frowned, "Christy..."


End file.
